She is My Girlfriend
by Plovercrest
Summary: Ch 9 update! Dan di sinilah permusuhan antara Grimmjow dan Nnoitra berakhir, dan apa yang akan diucapkan Nel? Bad Summary, LAST CHAPTER. Thx for RnR!
1. The Four Musketeers

Shizu: "Haloo lagi semuanya, apakah kalian sehat-sehat saja? Saia bawa fanfic baru lagi, kali ini dengan pair Grimmjow dan Nelliel. Yang suka, silahkan dibaca. Yang gak suka, lebih baik jangan dibaca, oke?"

Happy Reding all!

* * *

><p><strong>~She is My Girlfriend~<strong>

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>Karakura High School.<p>

Adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak SMA di kota Karakura. Memang sih banyak yang bilang, kalau sekolah ini bagus mutunya. Tapi pasti tidak akan luput dari murid-murid nakalnya kan?

Pagi hari, jam 6.

BRUUK.

"Hei! Jalan tuh lihat-lihat dong!" bentak seorang laki-laki kurus berambut hitam panjang.

"Ma—maaf aku tidak sengaja," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang sebenarnya sengaja ditabrak olehnya.

"Heeei! Jaga ucapanmu, panggil aku Nnoitra-sama!"

"I—iya, maafkan aku, Nnoitra-sama…"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Nnoitra itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman segengnya. Tiba-tiba datang 2 murid yang kebetulan lewat di situ, dan melihat teman mereka terjatuh di lantai.

"Kira-kun, kamu kenapa?" tanya murid perempuan itu yang bernama Momo Hinamori.

"Ah, Hinamori-kun dan Hitsugaya-san?" laki-laki bernama Kira itu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke 2 temannya datang.

"Iya, kamu kenapa duduk di lantai kayak begitu? Memangnya lagi ngemis ya?" tanya Hitsugaya, saat itu juga, Hinamori langsung menyikut tangannya.

"Tadi aku sengaja ditabrak oleh Nnoitra, dan ia malah memaksaku untuk meminta maaf padanya. Padahal aku tidak bersalah," Kira menceritakan semuanya.

"Hmm, memang makin lama si Nnoitra itu semakin keterlaluan."

"Ya sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi ya, Kira-kun. Kita semua juga pernah kok di jahili sama dia, bukan hanya kamu," ucap Hinamori seraya menghibur.

"Terimakasih, Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya-san."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kelas yuk!"

* * *

><p>Nnoitra Jiruga, adalah berandalan yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini, dia berada di kelas 2-B. Hampir semua orang takut dengannya, makanya setiap bertemu dengan dia, lebih baik menghindar secepatnya.<p>

Tapi, apakah masih ada murid yang tidak takut dengannya? Tentu saja ada, mereka 1 geng, dan berjumlah 4 orang.

"Hei, pagi ini ada berita hot loh!"

"Apa itu?"

"Lagi-lagi si Nnoitra itu mengganggu salah satu murid kelas 2-C."

"Hooo si berandalan nomor satu itu ya."

"Siapa yang diganggunya?"

"Itu, Izuru Kira. Laki-laki berambut pirang."

"Wow, kasihan ya. Pasti yang diincar Nnoitra itu anak yang alim-alim. Lagian kenapa dia gak dikeluarin aja sih dari sekolah ini, biar gak jadi pengganggu."

"Aku juga pengennya gitu sih, tapi kelihatannya guru-guru juga takut sama dia."

"Hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa 4 orang laki-laki itu menggelegar saat mereka memasuki kelas 2-B.

"II—CHII—GOOO!"

DZIIGH!

"Osh, ohayou Keigo," ucap laki-laki berambut duren bewarna jeruk, bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sabar ya, Asano-san, ohayou juga Ichigo!" sapa Mizuiro, teman akrab Ichigo, juga Keigo.

"Tidaak Mizuirooo! Kenapa dikau jadi formal begitu sama daku?" tangis Keigo sambil mengiris-iris bawang merah, yang membuat air matanya mengalir seperti air terjun Niagara.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Ulquiorra Cifer, dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, adalah sahabat akrab sejak SMP. Bahkan terkadang ada yang memanggil mereka dengan nama geng "Four Musketeers".

"Ohayou, Ulquiorra!" sapa seorang perempuan dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Ohayou, Inoue Orihime…"

"Hei hei, kenapa formal begitu Ulqui-chan? Dia kan pacarmu, panggil dengan namanya dong, hihihi," goda si laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Urusai."

Tiba-tiba datang gadis mungil dari kelas 2-A, rambut hitamnya yang sampai sepundak, dan larinya yang cepet banget kayak kelinci dikejar macan. –Gak ada hubungannya!—

"Oi Ichigo! Novelku yang dari kemarin kamu pinjam, udah seminggu gak kamu balikin, ayo mana?" paksa si mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu dengan nada garangnya.

Mahkluk yang bernama Ichigo hadir?

Hadir pak! Eh salah, kenapa jadi gak nyambung?

(Back to Story), Ichigo pun menengok ke sumber suara. Seketika itu juga, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"E-eh?"

"Jangan bilang "eh" bodoh!" Rukia dengan cepat langsung menendang pinggang Ichigo, sehingga ia langsung encok.

"Aduuuh! Gak usah nendang juga! Nih!" Ichigo langsung mengambil novel horror kesukaan Rukia dari tasnya, dan langsung menyerahkannya.

"Terimakasih!" saat itu juga wajah Rukia langsung dihiasi senyuman dan dengan background yang cling cling gitu. Ketiga teman Ichigo langsung sweatdrop.

"Oi oi, memangnya Rukia itu punya 2 kepribadian ya? Bisa berubah sedrastis itu," tanya Grimmjow pada Renji.

"Jangan tanya aku, baka. Tanyalah sama yang dekat dengannya." Renji menunjuk kepada Ichigo.

"Mereka belum pacaran kan?"

"Belum, baru pedekate saja, sama sepertiku. Yang udah pacaran tuh si itu." Renji menunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Lah? Memang kamu udah pedekate sama siapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sama Arisawa Tatsuki," cerocos Ulquiorra.

"Owh, siapa dia?" tanya Grimmjow dengan tampang polos.

"Dia? MANUSIA!" bentak Renji frustrasi.

"Owh manusia." Grimmjow malah menanggapinya serius.

"Dia perempuan yang sekelas sama kita, yang rambutnya pendek, kayak cowo. Dan suka ikut klub karate, bareng sama Renji," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar, soalnya ia berteman dekat dengan Tatsuki sejak kecil.

"Ooh! Dia ya?" di otak Grimmjow sudah tergambarkan wajah Tatsuki.

"IYA!" jawab ke tiganya serempak.

Akhirnya karena Author males ngetik, mari kita langsung aja bunyikan bel masuk kelasnya. Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Ichigo duduk bersama Renji di pojok paling belakang sebelah kanan, dengan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra di depannya.

"Oh iya, hari ini kamu ada klub karate ya?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Boleh aku menunggumu?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin Ichigo takut nanti dipalak sama Nnoitra, makanya dia pulang bareng sama kamu," ucap Grimmjow sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Bodoh ini bukan saatnya bercanda, kita kan ada tugas kelompok untuk pelajaran sejarah, kau tidak ingat?" tanya Ichigo.

Ulquiorra masih asik memperhatikan ke papan tulis yang penuh dengan catatan biologi, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sang gadis pujaan hatinya. –lebay—

"OH IYA YAAH!" teriak mereka berdua, dan karena suaranya yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat seluruh siswa di kelas melihat ke arahnya, sang guru pun memberi hukuman pada Grimmjow dan Renji dengan gratis.

Mau tau kan mereka dihukumnya bagaimana? Tenang aja kok, gak parah-parah banget. Saksikan lagi ya di chapter 2 yang akan mendatang!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: "Yosh, bagaimana ceritanya? Pasti gaje ya? Maaf saia sudah berusaha mengeluarkan seluruhnya yang ada di otak saia, sehingga lahirlah cerita gaje ini. Mungkin chapter pertama ini masih sedikit banget ya. Tapi nanti akan saia usahakan chapter 2 nya lebih panjang."<p>

Shizu: "Silahkan tinggalkan review anda, beserta nama lengkap, alamat rumah, serta nomor hape anda." –loh?—

Shizu: "Dan sekali lagi, saia ndak menerima flame. Secara gratis maupun bayar, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!"


	2. Our First Greeting

Shizu: "Haalluuuwww~~~" –nada madesu—

Kon: "Ui, lo kenape?"

Shizu: "Hiks hiks, cerita ini, yang ripiuw cuma 3 orang… Huwaaa!" –nangis sambil gebruk-gebruk lantai—

Kon: "Ckckck, nasip orang gila tuh seperti ini ya."

Shizu: "Lo jangan sotoy deh, Kon. Nasip lo juga patut dikasihani tau! Benar kan Readers?"

Kon: "Bo'ong! Jangan dengerin, mending langsung ke story ajah!"

* * *

><p><strong>~She is My Girlfriend~<strong>

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>Seperti di chapter sebelumnya. Renji dan Grimmjow dihukum oleh sang guru gara-gara suara mereka yang volumenya lupa di kecilin. Penasaran kan seperti apa derita mereka berdua? Yuk kita cek sekarang.<p>

"Huuu~, panaaass!" keluh Renji.

"Bentar lagi istirahat, kok," ucap Grimmjow sambil menatap ke langit, dengan panas matahari yang memayungi mereka.

"Bener juga sih, lama-lama meleleh deh," ucap Renji dengan sangat hiperbolanya.

Iyap, kalian sudah tahu kan jawabannya? Mereka berdua dihukum berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Tidak boleh duduk, maupun jongkok. Loncat boleh, itu kalau mereka mau mati kehabisan tenaga.

Detik demi detik terlewati, tetes demi tetes keringat mengalir dengan perlahan. Akhirnya induk burung itu melahirkan dengan selamat, lhoo? Kenapa jadi gak nyambung, lagian mana ada burung yang melahirkan? Back to Dunia Nyata.

Kriiiingg, akhirnya bel istirahat itu pun berbunyi di telinga Renji dan Grimmjow. Itu artinya, hukuman mereka sudah selesai, sekarang hanya tinggal kembali ke kelas.

"Yoo, Grimmjow, Renji!" sapa siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat satu gengnya, yaitu si jeruk dan si putih. –Weleh!—

"Untuk apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sombong sekali kata-katamu itu." Ichigo langsung ngambek.

"Nih, kami bawakan air minum," ucap Ulquiorra sambil menyerahkan 2 gelas air putih bersih pada 2 orang yang sudah bermandikan keringat itu.

"Yo, terimakasih," ucap keduanya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas yuk, lapor ke sensei, hukumanmu udah selesai tuh." Ichigo mengingatkan.

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra berjalan dengan santai layaknya orang sehat, tetapi Grimmjow dan Renji berjalan gontai layaknya orang yang kena epilepsi.

"Permisi, sensei. Maaf kami sudah mengobrol sejak pelajaranmu tadi. Kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" mohon si Renji dan Grimmjow sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Iya, iya! Lain kali jangan seperti itu ya!" akhirnya walaupun dengan hati terpaksa, Ochi sensei mau memaafkan mereka.

"Arigatou! Kami permisi dulu ya, sensei!"

Nah sekarang, 'The Four Musketeers' itu bisa menikmati istirahat mereka di kantin.

"Hoo~ akhirnya selesai juga tuh penderitaanku," ucap Renji sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Hahahaha, memang sampai begitu tersiksanya kah?" tanya Ichigo sambil meminum orange jus favoritnya.

"Bodoh, kau kira itu tidak butuh perjuangan? Kalau kau meremehkannya, mungkin kau sudah pingsan di tengah-tengah," ucap Grimmjow, Renji mengiyakan.

"Oke oke, aku menyerah."

Ulquiorra masih diam, tidak berkutik maupun bernafas. –Oy nanti yang ada dia mati atuh— Aneh ya Grimmjow, Ichigo, dan Renji mau berteman dengan orang bisu ini.

"Oii, Ulqui-chaaaan! Pacarmu datang tuuuh!" goda Grimmjow sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang Ulquiorra, dan tentu saja si cowo berkulit putih itu menengok ke belakangnya.

TET TOOOT, Maaf hari ini anda kurang beruntung!

"Huahahahaha! Dibohongi mau saja kau!" Grimmjow langsung tertawa kencang.

"Dasar baka, belum kapok juga ya abis dikasih hukuman?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil kembali ke posisinya seperti biasa.

"Hahahaha! Yaaah maaf maaf, hahahaha!" Yah dari dulu Grimmjow memang paling senang menjahili Ulquiorra. Saat SD, Grimmjow sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ulqui-chan' dan sekarang sejak ia berpacaran dengan Inoue Orihime, Grimmjow semakin punya akal yang banyak untuk menjahilinya.

Mungkin sifat jahil menjahilinya itu ia lakukan supaya Ulquiorra bisa berbicara layaknya orang normal. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Ulquiorra malah diam seperti biasa. Tapi bukan berarti orang yang diam itu sifatnya sombong, Ulquiorra juga terkadang suka berbicara, jika obrolannya seru, dan masuk di akal.

"Jadi… bagaimana nanti? Kerjakan tugas kelompoknya di rumahmu?" Renji bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Oh iya, soalnya keluargaku juga sedang pergi, jadi kita bisa mengerjakannya dengan tenang. Tanpa harus ada tonjok menonjok dari ayahku, suara teriakan dari Yuzu, dan suara televisi yang di tonton oleh Karin," ucap Ichigo, lengkap menyebutkan penderitaannya setiap hari.

"Oke."

Setelah mereka selesai menyantap makan siang masing-masing. Mereka berempat kembali ke kelas. Bel belum berbunyi kok.

Tapi saat menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka yang memang ada di lantai 2, mereka sudah disuguhkan pemandangan si Nnoitra itu –berandalan yang paling terkenal—mengganggu murid-murid perempuan yang baru mau memakan bekal mereka.

"Hei! Jangan mengganggu mereka, baka!" teriak Ichigo sembarangan dan sembrono sekali, membuat pandangan mereka teralihkan pada sosok si jeruk berjalan.

"Cih, memang kenapa? Apa itu urusanmu?" tanya Nnoitra ketus.

"Tentu! Untuk apa kau mengganggu mereka?" Renji bertanya balik, sehingga membuat geng berandalan itu tak bisa berkutik.

"Dasar pengganggu, ayo, kita pergi saja dari sini." Setelah mereka semua pergi, geng Ichigo mendekati kawanan para betina itu. –BUAAK—

"Kau tidak apa-apa Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan lembutnya. –Grimmjow dan Shizu langsung swiiit swiiitt!—

"Kyaaa! Ulqui-chaan so sweet bangeeet!" teriak salah satu murid perempuan, semakin membuat pipi Inoue merah padam.

Grimmjow serasa ingin tertawa kencang lagi, tapi untuk sekarang saja ia tahan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan? Fuuh aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian," ucap Ichigo sambil memandang mereka, terutama Rukia.

"Bodoh! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Aku hampir tersedak dengan makananku, gara-gara kamu teriak sembarangan begitu tau!" protes Tatsuki sambil menendang pinggang Ichigo.

"Aduuh! Sialan kau Tatsuki!" geram Ichigo. Yang lain masih sibuk bercanda tawa, sedangkan Renji dan Rukia langsung melerai keduanya, sebelum mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Grimmjow-kun, kenapa menahan tawa begitu?"

"HOAA? SI-SIAPA?" Grimmjow yang awalnya menahan tawa, malah rasa kagetnya yang kebablasan.

"Ini, dibelakangmu," ucap sang pemilik suara itu.

"Ah, perasaan aku pernah melihatmu deh," ucap Grimmjow sambil menatap perempuan yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Dia Nelliel bodoh! Masa kamu gak tau sih?" cerocos Ichigo yang sudah selesai dengan 'pertarungan' nya dengan Tatsuki tadi.

"Ah! Iya, itu dia namanya. Dari kelas berapa?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Kelas 2-B," ucap Nelliel singkat.

"Hah? Kamu sekelas sama si berandalan Nnoitra itu? Pasti gak enak banget," ucap Grimmjow kaget.

"Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah takdir kok, ehehe," Nel tertawa kecil. "Oh iya, Grimmjow-kun, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Ah, mereka sedang sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing, aku kan masih jomblo." –Shizu: "Kurang, Jow, kudunya jojoba. Artinya jomblo-jomblo bahagia. Grimmjow: "…"—

"Lalu, kau sedang apa dengan buku-buku yang bertumpuk ini?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa Nel.

"Ini novel-novel yang baru kupinjam dari perpustakaan dan hari ini mau kukembalikan."

Saat itu juga rahang Grimmjow serasa ingin lepas.

"Se-sebanyak ini kah?"

"Iyap! Memang kenapa?" tanya Nel bingung, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku hanya takjub melihat orang yang bisa membaca novel-novel ini sampai habis dalam sehari."

"Tidak juga, aku membaca ini dari 3 hari yang lalu," balas Nel sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja hebat, aku membaca 1 novel saja membutuhkan waktu 2 hari," ucap Grimmjow sambil menunjukkan seberapa tebal novel yang pernah ia baca dengan kedua jarinya.

Nel hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Grimmjow yang lucu di matanya.

"Baiklah, aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya, Grimmjow-kun!"

"Ah, aku boleh ikut? Soalnya di sini bosan sekali."

"Apa nanti mereka tidak mencarimu?"

"Tentu tidak, mereka lagi sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing kok," jawab Grimmjow santai sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

* * *

><p>Saat dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, di sepanjang lorong sekolah, banyak murid—tak peduli itu cowo maupun cewe—melihat ke arah Grimmjow dan Nel dengan tatapan, baru-kali-ini-Grimmjow-jalan-sama-perempuan-berduaan. Kira-kira seperti itulah pancaran para murid saat berpaspasan dengan mereka berdua.<p>

"Kenapa mereka memandangku begitu sih? Jadi risih…" gumam Grimmjow.

"Eh? Tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa cuma kucing lewat."

Nel langsung sweatdrop, menyangka omongan Grimmjow tadi serius, ia langsung melihat ke depan, tapi tidak ada kucing yang lewat satupun.

"Heei, kamu melihat ke mana sih? Ini perpustakaan sudah ada di depanmu," ucap Grimmjow sambil memegang kepala Nel, dan mengarahkannya pada ruangan di depan mereka yang bertuliskan "Beli 3 gratis 4!" –Grimmjow langsung nabok Author—

Nel lalu mengembalikkan buku-buku itu ke petugas perpustakaan, dan meminta izin untuk meminjam beberapa buku bacaan lagi.

"Wow, kamu memang suka membaca buku ya?"

"Iya, dari kecil juga aku sering disebut sebagai kutu buku, karena selalu membaca. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Emm… aku tidak terlalu suka hal semacam itu," ucap Grimmjow sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hihihi, tentu saja. Jika ada laki-laki berbadan kekar sepertimu yang suka membaca buku, bagiku cukup aneh," Nel tertawa geli.

"Ahaha, kau benar. Lagipula aku lebih suka berkumpul dengan teman-temanku."

Awalnya Nel mengira Grimmjow akan menjawab, bermain game, bermain sepak bola, basket, dan hal-hal lainnya seperti yang diminati oleh laki-laki seumurannya. Ternyata ia anak yang cukup setia dengan sahabatnya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang seperti itu kan?

"Aduh tidak sampai," tangan kanan Nel mencoba meraih buku yang berada di rak paling atas. Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang membantunya.

"Lain kali bilang saja kalau butuh bantuan."

"Nnoitra?"

Grimmjow yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil membuka halaman demi halaman sebuah buku yang diambilnya, langsung segera menoleh saat mendengar nama Nnoitra.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Tumben."

"Yah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Kan setiap hari ini, dan pada waktu ini juga, kau selalu ke perpustakaan mengembalikan buku," ucap Nnoitra dengan santainya, seakan sudah hafal jadwal kegiatan yang dilakukan Nel.

Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang buku, agar tidak ketahuan oleh Nnoitra. Bukan berarti Grimmjow takut ya olehnya.

Ia mengintip sedikit ke arah Nel dan Nnoitra yang kelihatannya sedang membicarakannya. Oh ayolah, jangan salting dulu, Grimmjow. Belum tentu Nnoitra cemburu karena kau mendekati Nel.

Setelah si kurus itu pergi, Grimmjow menurunkan bukunya. Lalu menghampiri Nel, "Hei, tadi ada Nnoitra ya? Dia berbicara apa sama kamu?"

"Ah iya, dia tadi menanyakanmu. Tapi kujawab saja tidak tahu," ucap Nel.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Namamu."

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu?"

"Emm… aku takut jika kamu diapa-apakan sama dia. Bisa dibilang, Nnoitra itu menyukaiku, dan ia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang mendekatiku seperti ini," jelas Nel. Tapi otak Grimmjow tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Ehhh… lupakan saja deh, aku tidak begitu mengerti, hahaha. Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel."

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan, dan segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Terimakasih ya, Grimmjow-kun, sudah menemaniku ke perpustakaan tadi."

"Oh iya, sama-sama. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'kun', panggil Grimmjow saja ya!"

"Ba-baik," ucap Nel tersipu malu, melihat Grimmjow nyengir seperti itu.

Grimmjow pun berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu gengnya. Terlihat mereka begitu bahagia, termasuk Grimmjow sekalipun.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: "Naah! Chapter 2 nya selese! Maaf ya, kalo updatenya lama, saia gak sempet, biasa lah, manager kantor tuh pasti banyak meeting."<p>

Kon: "HOOOEEKK! AMIT-AMIT!"

Shizu: "Hahaha, bo'ong kok, saia hanya pelajar yang ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan individu, maupun sesama."

Shizu: "Oke sebelum kita tutup acaranya, mari balas review dari Readers yang terhormat."

Pertama dari **Mi-Cha-Cha**, Hah? Apakah seseru itu? Hohoho terimakasih banyak, terimakasih atas pujian dari anda! Keep RnR yaa!

Kedua dari **Shizuma Shieru**, Baiklah, akan segera saia lanjutkan. Doakan saia ya supaya masih bisa melanjutkan penpik ini. Arigatou!

Terakhir dari **retrogami**, Hahaha, iya, soalnya saia pengen mencoba bikin pair yang baru, selain IchiRuki doang. Begitukah? Terimakasih banyak atas pujian anda TT^TT, saia sangat terharu. Keep RnR, and Arigatou!

Shizu: "Iyap sekian balasan Reviewnya. Dan saia harapkan lagi, semoga yang Review makin banyak. Oke, sampai berjumpa lagi on next chapter!"


	3. The Battle Begins! Grimmjow vs Nnoitra

Shizu: "Yak! Kita bertemu lagi di chapter 3 ini. Gomenne jika updatenya lama bener, saia harus bertarung mati-matian dengan ulangan mid semester dulu. Jadi gak bisa buka internet dech. Oke tanpa basa-basi karena muka saia juga udah basi, langsung di cek it dot ajah!"

* * *

><p><strong>~She is My Girlfriend~<strong>

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>Waktu pulang sekolah adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid SMA Karakura ini. Pasti ketika bel berdenting keras, para murid akan langsung berteriak 'Horee!' Sambil merentangkan tangan mereka ke udara. Seperti baru bebas dari penjara saja.<p>

"Baiklah, aku ikut klub dulu," ucap Abarai Renji sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Arisawa Tatsuki dan anggota klub karate yang lain.

"Oke, kami tunggu di sini," balas teman satu gengnya, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kamu pulanglah duluan, kami ingin menuggu Renji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok," ucap si putih alias Ulquiorra Cifer, kepada gadisnya, Inoue Orihime.

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra. Aku pulang duluan ya, Kurosaki-kun dan Grimmjow-kun!" Inoue melambaikan tangannya pada ke 2 sahabat Ulquiorra itu.

"Yo, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Satu persatu murid mulai berhamburan keluar dari sekolah, kecuali anak kelas 3 yang memang pulangnya lebih siang. Sekarang di depan ruang klub itu hanya ada 'Three Musketeers'.

"Sekarang, kita ngapain?" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques mulai memecahkan keheningan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di luar saja?"

"Ide bagus."

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Walaupun sudah pulang, tetapi masih ada beberapa murid yang dalam istilah 'nongkrong di sekolah'. –kayak saia—

Entah mereka lagi ngegosipin siapa, atau lagi membicarakan apa, yang pasti nada suara mereka itu sangat kencang. Sehingga membuat geng cowo itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dasar anak perempuan, sukanya ngegosip terus. Kayak gak ada kerjaan yang laen aja," bisik Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanku," balas Ulquiorra dingin.

"Sialan kau."

"Hei, kira-kira toko supermarket di seberang sana masih buka gak ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah timur.

"Masih, dia kan bukanya 24 jam." –anggap ajah tuh supermarketnya ind*mar*t—

"Ya udah, kita ke sana aja. Aku juga mau beli snack buat Yuzu dan Karin."

"Ah, aku tidak ikut. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih."

"Oke, kami pergi dulu ya."

Grimmjow hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu melihat ke pepohonan besar yang berada di sekeliling sekolahnya. Warna hijau itu mengingatkannya akan Nelliel. Gadis yang baru ditemuinya saat jam istirahat, perkenalan singkat yang tidak lama dan juga tidak sebentar.

'Dia sudah pulang belum ya?' tanya batin Grimmjow.

Menit demi menit berlalu, para segerombolan perempuan yang sudah menyelesaikan gosipnya itu pulang. Sekarang hanya Grimmjow sendirian, dengan mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang di depan gerbang sekolah.

'Mereka ngapain aja sih? Lama banget…,' keluh Grimmjow kesal.

Tiba-tiba, bel sekolah berbunyi lagi. Pertanda murid kelas 3 sudah pulang.

"Ah, Ichimaru-senpai, sudah pulang?" sapa Grimmjow pada senpai berambut abu-abu itu yang sudah ia kenal sejak kelas 1.

"Wah wah, ternyata ada Grimmjow. Iya barusan kok, kamu juga sedang apa di sini? Bukankah kelas 2 pulang lebih awal?"

"Iya, aku, Ichigo, dan Ulquiorra menunggu Renji yang sedang ikut klub sekarang. Karena ada tugas kelompok dari kelas, dan harus dikumpulkan lusa," jelas Grimmjow.

Ichimaru Gin menangguk-angguk, "Lalu, yang lain pada ke mana?"

"Mereka pergi ke supermarket di sana, aku tidak ikut, karena malas. Soalnya supermarketnya itu jauh, ahaha," jawab Grimmjow sambil tertawa garing.

Ichimaru hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia berbicara, "Kau kenal dengan Nnoitra kan?"

"Ya sudah tentu. Dia berandalan yang paling terkenal di angkatanku, juga anak yang paling menyebalkan. Memang ada apa?"

Ichimaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow, tapi ia bertanya lagi, "Dan apakah gadis yang berambut hijau toska itu temanmu?"

"Berambut hijau? Ooh! Maksudmu Nelliel? Iya dia juga temanku, tapi kami tidak sekelas."

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, dan aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi kelihatannya ia membutuhkan bantuan sekarang," ucap Ichimaru, senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"Bantuan maksudmu?" Grimmjow bingung dengan perkataan senpai yang selalu murah senyum ini.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, sekarang pergilah ke kelas 2-B!" perintah Ichimaru.

Walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran Grimmjow, ia tidak memperdulikannya, dan langsung berlari masuk ke sekolahnya lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadapnya, Grimmjow."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Nelliel…. Bagaimana jika kau memberitahuku siapa nama laki-laki berambut biru tadi?" Nnoitra bertanya dengan smirk di wajahnya.<p>

Nelliel yang sedang terpojok itu hanya diam, lalu berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengetahui namanya! Sudah kubilang, jika ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatimu, akan habis di tanganku!" ancam Nnoitra dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, siapa nama laki-laki tadi?"

BUAK!

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

Mata hazel milik Nel itu membelalak kaget, melihat laki-laki yang barusan mereka bicarakan, datang sambil menendang punggung Nnoitra. –Maap saia tak tahu mata Nel itu warna apa, jadi saia bilangnya hazel aja. (sok tahu)—

"Sialan kau!" teriak Nnoitra, tapi ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang, wajahnya kembali datar.

"G-Grimmjow-kun, kenapa di sini?" tanya Nel bingung.

"Benar kan dugaanku, kau memang mengenalnya."

Grimmjow menatap sinis mata Nnoitra.

"Memang kenapa kalau ia mengenalku?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Itu bukan jawaban, bodoh."

"Tapi itu kenyataan, bocah. Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Grimmjow menghela nafas dengan tenang, lalu melanjutkan, "Ada seorang senpai tadi yang menyuruhku datang ke sini. Kukira ada apa, ternyata hanya ada seekor pecundang di sini," ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Pecundang kau bilang?" Nnoitra menggeram marah.

"Tentu, mana ada seorang laki-laki yang hanya berani pada perempuan. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan langsung pada orangnya!" ucap Grimmjow terbawa emosi. Nel melihatnya agak sedikit takut.

"Jangan takut, Nel. Kau tidak lagi sendirian di sini," ucap Grimmjow dengan nada yang sedikit halus, berusaha menghibur Nel agar tidak ketakutan dalam situasi ini.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan 'sendirian'?" Nnoitra lalu memanggil anak buahnya, memang cukup banyak jika kita hanya sendirian. Sama seperti yang Grimmjow alami sekarang.

"Cih, berbicara sama orang bodoh itu memang butuh perjuangan keras ya!" Grimmjow menyindir Nniotra, lalu ia memasang kuda-kudanya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk berkelahi, mana mungkin anak-anak berandalan itu ingin berkonsekuensi dengan baik dan lembut pada pria berambut biru ini. Kalau benar iya, mungkin Author juga udah merinding duluan. Ya ampun! Ada preman sifatnya so sweet banget? Oke lupakan itu, dan mari kembali pada kenyataan.

"Kumohon berhenti, aku tidak mau jika harus diselesaikan dengan cara berkelahi," Nel membuka suaranya, dan tentu saja pandangan mereka teralih ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bicara! Cukup diam di situ hingga semua ini usai!" Nnoitra membentak.

"Tidak akan ada yang usai jika kau dan semua anak buahmu tidak pergi dari sini! Dan jangan seenaknya membentak perempuan!"

"Cih, kau ini bocah yang banyak omong ya! Asal kau tahu saja, jika ada laki-laki yang mendekati Nel, ia harus berhadapan denganku!"

"Mana ada peraturan bodoh seperti itu?" Grimmjow membantah keras omongan Nnoitra barusan.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menghela nafas bosan, sambil memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia berkata, "Lebih baik kita selesaikan saja dengan fisik, karena adu mulut tidak akan ada habis-habisnya."

"Heh! Kita lihat saja," ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak! Hentikan, kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Bawa dia ke tempat lain, agar tidak mengganggu!" perintah Nniotra pada anak buahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Mereka berdua harus dihentikan!" Nel berteriak, tangannya mencoba lepas dari cengkraman mereka, sampai tiba-tiba…

BUAK, DUAK!

Terdengar suara hantaman yang cukup keras, Nel membuka matanya, ternyata…

"Ulquiorra? Ichigo?" 2 pahlawan kesiangan itu –GEPLAAK—datang di saat yang tepat.

"Nelliel, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ulquiorra membantu gadis malang itu untuk berdiri.

"Hoi Grimmjow! Lain kali jika ingin berkelahi, ajak kita juga dong! Kita kan sahabat, satu geng! Memangnya kau tak butuh bantuan?" Ichigo berteriak secara sembrono, sama seperti waktu itu. Padahal sekarang temannya sedang fokus berkelahi dengan si berandalan nomor 1.

'Dasar si bodoh itu. Masih sempat-sempatnya berbicara begitu, lihat saja nanti jika aku menyelesaikan semua ini, akan kubuat si jeruk berjalan itu tidak bisa ngomong lagi!' batin Grimmjow sambil bersmirk ria.

"Nelliel, pergilah dari sini. Biar semuanya kami yang urus," ucap Ulquiorra kalem seperti biasa.

"Ta-tapi Grimmjow—

"Tidak apa, jika semua ini selesai, Grimmjow akan kubawakan kepadamu, dan kau boleh memarahinya sepuasmu," ucap Ichigo tanpa menoleh ke arah Nel.

"Eeh? Apa katamu jeruk? Lihat saja nanti!" geram Grimmjow dari kejauhan, Nel hanya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya, Ulquiorra, Ichigo." Nel lalu berlalu pergi. "Dan jangan sampai terluka parah, Grimmjow," ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

BRUUK!

"A-aduuh! Hentikaan!"

"Oke, kita mulai, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5," ucap Ichigo santai sambil duduk di atas punggung orang itu, dan memelintir kakinya. –Ada di chapter berapa gitu saia lupa, hehehe. Pas Ichigo udah gak punya kekuatan shinigami lagi. Terus dia berantem sama murid dari sekolah lain.—

"Berkelahilah dengan serius, baka!" omel Ulquiorra.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kalau terlalu serius aku bisa kalah!" Ichigo langsung memukul orang di bawahnya itu sampai pingsan, ia melampiaskan kemarahannya. –Emang ada ya orang kalo terlalu serius tuh bisa kalah? =.=a Shizu dikejar Ichigo bankai mode—

BRAK!

"Ugh…"

"Dasar ternyata kau memang benar-benar bocah ya? Kukira fisikmu juga kuat, ternyata hanya jago ngomong saja," ejek Nnoitra sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Grimmjow, dan membenturkannya ke dinding.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo lansung menoleh ke arah temannya yang sedang terpojok itu.

DUAK!

"Aduuh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih Ulquiorra? Daritadi menggangguku terus!" bentak Ichigo sambil memegang punggungnya yang ditendang oleh si putih.

"Jangan menoleh ke arah selain musuh, baka."

"Grr! Kau benar-benar minta dihajar ya!" Ichigo menyiapkan kepalan di tangannya untuk memukul Ulquiorra. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan dulu, karena ini bukan waktunya untuk berkelahi dengan sesama teman.

"Heh! Sudah selesai bocah-bocah tengik! Kalian semua akan merasakannya, dan pria berambut biru itu akan habis di tangan Nnoitra-sama!" teriak mereka semua.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Ulquiorra? Kita juga harus menolong Grimmjow!" mata hazel musim gugur milik Ichigo melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mencari jalan keluar.

"Tidak, biarkan ia sendiri melawan Nnoitra. Sisanya harus kita yang urus." Ulquiorra mencengkram bahu Ichigo.

Keadaan semakin panas, Grimmjow ternyata kalah dari Nnoitra. Benarkah? Kalau ingin tahu kelanjutannya, tetap baca ya di chapter 4 yang akan datang!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: "Oke. Chapter 3 nya selesai! Bagaimana ceritanya? Pasti menyimpang dari alur kan? Tiba-tiba bisa ada berantem gini, hahaha!" –ketawa nista—<p>

Shizu: "Yah tapi mohon di maklumi lah, soalnya kalo gak ada berantem gini, jadi gak seru menurut saia =.= hehehe. Mohon reviewnya seperti biasa ya! Gak review juga gak apa-apa, yang penting sudah terhibur dengan cerita saia yang abal bin abal banget ini."

Shizu: "Sebelum ditutup, mari balas reviewnya!" -cuma 1, T.T-

Pereview pertama dan terakhir kita! **Mi-Cha-Cha**, Hehehe, terimakasih sudah memuji fic saia. Gak tau deh yang ini bakal seru apa kagak, btw, OTP itu apa yaa? Arigatou buat reviewnya!

Shizu: "Ok, see you in the next chapter!"


	4. These Feelings?

Shizu: "Yosh! Para readers terhormat, selamat datang kembali ke fanfic saia ini. Silahkan dibaca, and Review please!"

* * *

><p><strong>~She is My Girlfriend~<strong>

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>BRUUK,<p>

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… Uhuk…uhuk…" laki-laki berambut biru itu jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya terasa lemas, padahal ia belum melayangkan satu tinju pun pada lawannya sekarang. Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Khuhuhu…. Bagaimana sekarang, bocah?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Perut Grimmjow serasa terkocok dengan tidak teratur, ia serasa ingin muntah.

"Ukh…, sial, Grimmjow bertahanlah!" teriak temannya yang juga sedang sibuk berkelahi dengan anak buah Nnoitra.

BUK, DUAK! Dengan cepat dan sikap tenang, Ulquiorra Cifer, menendang lawan di depannya, dan yang dibelakangnya ia sikut dengan tangannya.

"Ichigo, cepat keluar dari situ!" tunjuknya pada Kurosaki Ichigo, untuk keluar dari kerumunan-kerumunan itu, dan menolong Grimmjow. "Di sini biar aku yang urus."

"Ok! Kuserahkan padamu!" Ichigo langsung menerobos dengan liar kerumunan itu, tak peduli punggungnya dipukuli, maupun baju seragamnya ditarik-tarik hingga robek.

BUAGH! Akhirnya Ichigo berhasil meninju Nnoitra yang lengah, dan langsung terlempar ke belakang.

"Hosh…hosh…. Rasakan itu!" nafasnya memburu, lalu Ichigo segera menolong Grimmjow sambil menyentuh pundaknya, "hoi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetapi Grimmjow yang masih diam tertunduk, langsung menepis tangan Ichigo dari pundaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, ini pertarunganku, kembalilah ke sana!" perintahnya, walaupun tidak dengan nada mengancam.

"Ka-kau bodoh ya? Dia itu kuat! Jangan sembarangan berbicara seperti itu, Grimmjow!" teriak Ichigo penuh emosi, sambil mencengkram kerah baju Grimmjow.

"Hei hei, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk berkelahi sesama teman, bukan?" tanya Nnoitra dengan smirk yang ia pasang di wajahnya.

"Cepat minggir…. Bodoh! Dia datang," ucap Grimmjow, rambutnya yang bewarna biru laut itu sudah berantakan.

Ichigo diam, ternyata temannya yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ichigo juga bisa merasakannya. Jika ini adalah pertarungan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia pasti tidak akan mau dibantu. Biarkanlah seperti ini, karena jika Grimmjow menang dengan bantuan dari Ichigo, kau yang akan menghancurkan harga dirinya.

BUAK!

Dengan cepat Nnoitra menendang Grimmjow.

"Ichigo! Kenapa kau diam saja!" tanya Ulquiorra dengan sedikit membentak.

Ia diam, sambil mengepalkan erat tanganya. Lalu menengok ke arah Ulquiorra, "kita hajar dulu mereka, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menatap Ichigo dengan kerutan di dahinya. Apa yang ia bicarakan barusan? Kenapa Ichigo bisa menelantarkan temannya, padahal tadi ia ingin sekali membantu Grimmjow.

GREP!

"Maaf…. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu ya?" Grimmjow memegang tangan Nnoitra yang ingin memukulnya, lalu ia bangkit berdiri. Mata Nnoitra membelalak tak percaya, begitu juga Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

"Nnoitra-sama! Awas!"

BUAGH!

Dengan mudahnya tangan Grimmjow meninju wajah Nnoitra, sehingga darah langsung berbekas di jarinya.

"Uhuk…uhuk…, si-sialan kau!"

Grimmjow mendekati Nnoitra yang masih jatuh terduduk, anak-anak buahnya sudah rusuh memanggil nama Nnoitra. Lalu Grimmjow berkata kepadanya, "bagaimana? Apakah masih belum cukup?"

Nnoitra diam sambil mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya, lalu membalas omongan Grimmjow, "tentu saja belum, bocah."

Dengan gigi yang menggertak, Grimmjow bersiap memukul Nnoitra lagi.

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras, membuat gerakan mereka semua terhenti, dan tentunya mengarah ke arah suara itu.

"Ta-tatsuki, Renji?" tanya Ichigo, melihat 2 temannya yang sudah selesai ikut klub karate itu. Tapi bukan hanya berdua saja, ada satu perempuan yang keluar dari belakang punggung Renji. Itu Nelliel.

"Yo! Lagi berpesta ya?" sapa Renji dengan santainya.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Untung aku diberitahu oleh Nelliel, kalau ada perkelahian di sini. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan, mau sampai kapan, hah?" bentak Tatsuki dengan garangnya.

'Dia memang cocok jadi kakak OSIS,' batin Ichigo dengan sweatdrop.

"Cih! Dasar pengganggu!" desis Nnoitra sambil bangkit berdiri. Lalu matanya menatap ke arah anak buahnya yang masih mengerumuni Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

"Kita hentikan ini semua! Ayo pergi!" perintahnya tegas.

"Tu-tunggu!"

BUAK!

"Kau mau apa lagi sih Ichigo? Sudah bagus mereka mau menghentikan perkelahian ini, kalau tidak, nanti tidak akan selesai-selesai!" bentak Tatsuki sambil menyikut pinggang Ichigo. Sampai tulangnya encok. (?)

"Ugh! Baik…baik… aku minta maaf."

Akhirnya keadaan yang panas itu bisa kembali terselesaikan dengan datangnya Arisawa Tatsuki dan Abarai Renji. Tentunya dengan bantuan Nelliel, kalau tidak, mungkin akan banyak kaca yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow-kun?" Nelliel segera menghampiri Grimmjow. Nafasnya masih memburu, hawa panas masih dikeluarkan dari pori-pori di kulitnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah," ucapnya lembut, walaupun dari pancaran matanya ia masih menyimpan kekesalan.

Yang lain segera membereskan kekacauan itu. Untung tidak ada guru-guru yang mengetahui dan mendengar perkelahian ini. Kalau iya, pasti mereka semua akan di 'Drop Out' dari sekolah.

"Kalau sudah merasa baikan, kita langsung ke rumahku. Istirahat di sana juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Ichigo. Ia mengenakan jaket, karena baju bagian belakangnya sudah robek. Mana mau Ichigo pulang jika ia harus memberikan tontonan gratis bagi para banci yang selalu berkeliaran di dekat rumahnya?

"Terimakasih, teman-teman." Grimmjow menatap ke 3 sahabat satu gengnya.

"Tentu saja, kami akan selalu membantumu."

"Dan terimakasih juga, Nelliel." Ia memberikan senyumnya pada Nelliel, dan tentu saja wajahnya memerah.

"Sama-sama, Grimmjow-kun."

Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah Ichigo—karena ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh seorang guru sesat—. Tatsuki pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, bagaimana dengan Nelliel? Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut ke rumah Ichigo, agar bisa mengobati luka-luka Grimmjow. –Bae banget =.="—

"Oke, kita sampai!" Ichigo membuka pintunya, kemudian mereka semua berhamburan masuk. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun. Termasuk membakar rumah Ichigo. –GELEPAK!—

"Jadi…, mau dikerjakan sekarang, apa istirahat dulu?"

"Terserah pemilik rumahnya," ucap Renji dengan santai, tidak merasa kalau ia ditatapi oleh Ichigo dengan deathglarenya.

Akhirnya karena tidak ada yang menjawab, Ichigo memutuskan untuk beli minuman teh bot*l di warung. –Ichigo: "Gak nyambung!"—

Maksud saia, akhirnya si anak pemilik rumah ini, memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ichigo selaku pembokat rumah, –Shizu kabur—memberikan minuman untuk mereka, dan beberapa snack.

"Bagaimana? Sudah enakan?" tanya Nel, yang duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Iya, kamu tidak pulang, Nel?"

"Ehmm…." Nel menunduk malu, lalu melanjutkan, "tidak, aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Grimmjow-kun. Jadi aku ikut bersamamu ke sini."

3 sahabat Grimmjow yang lainnya langsung jawdrop. –Bisa bayangin gak tuh Ulquiorra jawdrop kayak gimana, huahahaha—

'Nelliel ternyata so sweet banget,' batin ke tiganya.

"Hehe… tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, Nelliel. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," ucap Grimmjow sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nelliel.

"Ta-tapi, Grimmjow-kun—

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'kun', panggil saja Grimmjow."

"Ba-baiklah. Lagipula aku juga ingin berterimakasih kau sudah mau menolongku tadi, kau tahu dari mana aku sedang ada di sana bersama Nnoitra?"

Grimmjow menatap Nelliel yang memasang wajah bingungnya itu. Jantungnya terasa ingin berteriak, 'Aaaah! Wajah Nelliel imut sekali jika sedang bingung seperti itu! Aku serasa ingin mencubitnya!' Tapi, ia urungkan niat itu. Kalau Grimmjow sudah memilikinya sebagai pacar, barulah ia lakukan.

Eh, sebentar…. Pacar? Dari awal wajah serta kelakuan Grimmjow itu tidak cocok untuk memiliki seorang gadis cantik yang menemani hidupnya. Ia lebih senang berkutat dengan gengnya daripada harus berpelukan mesra dengan kekasihnya seperti yang ada di film-film itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang di otak Grimmjow terlintas sepatah kata yang disebut 'Pacar'?

"Hoi! Nelliel bertanya padamu, jadi jawablah!" Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Grimmjow dengan menjentikkan kedua jarinya.

"Ah, eh? Oh iya, kamu bertanya apa tadi, Nelliel?" Grimmjow pura-pura lupa dengan pertanyaan Nelliel tadi, supaya ia bisa melihat wajah bingung Nelliel yang baginya imut itu.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau Nelliel ada di sana tadi?" ternyata Renji yang malah bertanya dan mendekatkan wajah sangar banyak tatonya di wajah Grimmjow.

"Baka! Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku sudah tahu itu!" spontan Grimmjow menabok wajah Renji sampai penyok. (?)

"Sialan kau! Lalu kenapa tadi kau bertanya, kalau sudah tahu?" akhirnya karena kehabisan kata-kata, Grimmjow diam. Ketahuan deh, wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

"Hayooo! Mikirin siapa hayoooo?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada jahil.

"Pasti ia memikirkan gadis yang nanti akan menjadi calon pacarnya," sahut Ulquiorra, sambil meneguk minumannya dengan tenang.

"Ti-tidak! Itu bukan apa-apa, aku…aku hanya memikirkan tugas kita saja!" Grimmjow langsung membantah mereka bertiga. Tapi mereka malah menatapnya dengan senyum licik yang mengembang di wajah masing-masing.

"Ba-baiklah! Lebih baik kita langsung mengerjakan tugasnya!" Grimmjow berhasil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Lalu mereka berempat dengan Nelliel—dia hanya ngeliatin aja kok—mengerjakan tugas itu. Penuh canda tawa yang memenuhi ruang tamu itu. Memang walaupun awal-awalnya mereka harus babak belur, tapi akhir-akhirnya mereka dihajar oleh tertawaannya masing-masing.

Hari semakin sore, murid-murid Karakura High School itu masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan ramainya.

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Ichigo sambil membanting penghapus karet yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Hehehe!" Nel hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tidak diberikan tugas kelompok dari wali kelasnya. Jadi dia sih santai-santai aja.

"Nel, kau mau kuantar pulang? Hari sudah sore lho," ucap Grimmjow sambil menunjuk ke jendela.

"Eh? Memang tidak merepotkan Grimmjow?"

"Tentu saja tidak," cerocos Renji. "Masa hanya mengantarkan pulang saja pakai acara repot-repor? Santai saja."

"Oi! Itu kata-kataku tahu!" sela Grimmjow.

"Hahahaha!" yang lain tertawa. Lalu akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Grimmjow yang harus mengantarkan Nel pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Oh iya, pertanyaan ku yang tadi belum di jawab lho, Grimmjow."

"Ehmm, oh yang tadi ya. Aku mengetahui kamu ada di sana, dari seorang senpai yang sudah aku kenal sejak kelas 1."

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Ichimaru Gin. Katanya dia tidak sengaja melihatmu berduaan dengan Nnoitra, dan kelihatannya kamu butuh bantuan. Jadi ia yang menyuruhku," jelas Grimmjow.

"Oh, begitu ya. Nanti sampaikan ucapan terimakasih ku padanya ya! Nnoitra itu memang laki-laki yang menyebalkan, hampir setiap hari ia menggangguku. Ingin sekali cepat-cepat lulus dari sekolah ini, sehingga tidak bertemu lagi dengannya," ucap Nelliel sambil memandang ke langit yang sudah bewarna kejingga-jinggaan itu.

Grimmjow mendengar cerita Nel dengan antusias, rasanya ia juga ingin melindungi Nelliel dengan tangannya. Sehingga ia bisa bebas berteman dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan laki-laki.

Kenapa dada Grimmjow serasa berdetak? Bukankah seharusnya jantung yang berdetak. Ah lupakan, maksudku, perkataan yang barusan terlintas di kepala Grimmjow, _'termasuk dengan laki-laki'_, sedikit aneh baginya. Jika ia mengulangi kata-kata itu lagi, perasaan cemburu terlihat mulai mendatanginya. Heh, aku baru tahu kalau Grimmjow bisa merasakan kata 'cemburu' juga, dia kan laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan percintaan, atau kisah-kisah romantis lainnya. Sayangnya Author buat nih genrenya romance. –Woi! Kagak nyambung!—

Oke, kita luruskan saja, kelihatannya Grimmjow bisa merasakan apa artinya 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan kedua.' Lho? Kenapa pada pandangan kedua? Karena pandangan pertamanya ia hanya menyukai Nel,—yang waktu di perpustakaan itu—, dan sekarang yang keduanya saat ia menyelamatkan Nelliel.

"Yak! Sudah sampai!" tak disangka lamunan Grimmjow sudah membuat Nelliel sampai di rumahnya. Untung kakinya masih bisa berjalan dengan lurus, kalau tidak, pasti wajah Grimmjow yang penyok itu, makin penyok ketabrak tiang. –Shizu kabur sebelum disambet Grimm—

"Baiklah Nelliel, sampai berjumpa besok!" ucap Grimmjow sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Iya, terimakasih untuk semuanya ya, Grimmjow!" Nel tersenyum hangat, mata blue aqua milik Grimmjow yang melihat wajah Nel, langsung meledak saat itu juga. (?)

"Ah i-iya, tak usah sungkan. Ba-baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya!" Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk pipinya, lalu langsung berlalu pergi. Tak disangka ia bisa bersikap segugup ini di depan seorang gadis… yang benar-benar dicintainya.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: "Hoo! Akhirnya chapter 4 nya di publish juge." –menghela nafas—<p>

Shizu: "Tapi pertama-tama, dan yang utama, kita balas Review dari Readers dolo!"

Pertama dari **Mi-Cha-Cha**, hehehe, maklum lah, saia itu anak ndeso. Wah kalo kali ini Nelliel nyerah dulu ngelawan Nnoitranya, soalnya dari manganya juga dia menang terus kan? Jadi gak adil dong. –Digaplok—Oke terimakasih atas Reviewnya! ^^

Kedua dari **retrogami**, wah kalo yang itu sih masih belum romantis. Mungkin chapter kali ini yang menurut saia romantis, ehehe. Terimakasih atas Reviewnya! ^^

Terakhir dari **Resha**, oh tenang aja kok, senseinya udah pada saia sekap di gudang. Jadi pada kagak tau, hahaha. Masa sih Grimmjow keren? Gak mungkin. –Ditendang—Oke, ini udah di update, semoga terhibur ya! Arigatou! ^^

Shizu: "Gomen sebesar buah nanas yang nangkring di kepala Renji, jikalau updatenya super-super lelet! T.T. Bahkan masih cepetan siput lari kali."

Shizu: "Well, gak banyak cingcong, silahkan di Review. As always gak nerima 'Flame', dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!"


	5. What's Wrong With Her?

Shizu: "Yah, kembali lagi ke cerita—gaje—saia yang sudah di update. Maklum lama dan lelet banget, pasti udah pada tahu kan penyebabnya? :D. Oke tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, langsung dibaca ajah."

* * *

><p><strong>~She is My Girlfriend~<strong>

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap. Laki-laki berambut biru di spike itu berjalan dengan santai di bawah langit sore. Dengan gaya sokolnya—baca: sok cool—ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana sekolahnya.<p>

'Hadooh…hadooh…, kenapa wajah Nel itu sama sekali gak bisa aku lupain sih? Daritadi terlintas terus di otak. Memang ini ya rasanya jatuh cinta? Kenapa si Ulquiorra yang udah pacaran sama Inoue-san, gak pernah ceritain gimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Haaahhh….' Grimmjow Jeagerjaques menghela nafas panjang.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di rumahnya yang sepi, karena kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri.

"Ehhmm, sekarang ngapain ya? Kok rasanya jadi bosen banget," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan seluruh isi rumah itu yang tidak terlalu banyak dengan barang-barang.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, ia segera beristirahat di ranjang. Tetapi daritadi ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Balik kanan balik kiri, ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Arghh! Kenapa jadi begini sih?" ia memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan guling putihnya itu. Lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa gara-gara gak ada Nelliel jadi begini?"

Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik, tok. Jam terus berdetik, membuat ruangan kamar itu menjadi hening.

"Jangan begitu dong! Kesannya jadi garing tau!" teriak Grimmjow pada jam dindingnya itu. "Kau harus mendukungku supaya bisa mendapatkan Nelliel! Kalau enggak—

Grimmjow langsung diam saat itu juga atas ucapannya barusan, tetapi sang jam dinding masih setia berdetik.

"Ba-barusan aku bicara apa? Eh?" ia melihat kembali ke jamnya. "Kenapa aku jadi kayak orang bodoh sih bicara sama benda mati? Uwaahh!"

Kelihatannya Grimmjow sudah stress gara-gara Nelliel tidak ada di sampingnya. Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah seperti ini, wajah gadis saja tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berkelahi dengan benda mati itu.

SREK, Grimmjow memakai jaket hitamnya. Kelihatannya ia mencoba untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan jalan-jalan ke luar. Siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang juga kadang-kadang suka keluar sore-sore begini.

"Oke, sekarang ke mana?" Iya rasanya Grimmjow yang sekarang benar-benar sudah gila, seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup. –Author: "Piss!"—

"Ah ke warnet sebelah sana aja deh."

Lalu dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati—karena akhir-akhir ini banyak tabrakan—ia berjalan menuju warung internet yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan tentu saja warnet itu tidak pernah sepi, selalu ramai dengan anak-anak sekolahan yang asyik bermain game di sana.

"Hai Grimmjow!" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Grimmjow. Dan sontak ia langsung menghindar, karena di televisi juga lagi sering ada berita tentang hipnotis dengan cara menepuk pundak orang lain.

"HEI! Jangan berani-beraninya ya kau! Eh…. Ah ternyata Ggio, kukira orang yang mau menghipnotis," ucapnya sambil mengherla nafas. Ggio Vega, cowo pendek berkepang satu seperti orang cina itu, adalah teman Grimmjow saat masih di SMP. Mereka memang sering bertemu di warnet ini, jadi Grimmjow sudah tidak kaget.

"Dasar, cara menghipnotis orang aja aku gak tahu kok. Kamu terlalu banyak nonton televisi," Ggio menyinggul lengan Grimmjow.

Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Santai, sambil bermain game.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, rasanya sungguh aneh, soalnya baru pertama kali kayak begini," keluh Grimmjow.

"Hmmm…. Itu tidak aneh kok, itu wajar. Pertama kali juga aku merasa seperti ini saat menjalani hubungan 'pedekate' dengan Soi Fon, dan akhir-akhirnya aku bisa jadian sama dia," Ggio menceritakan pengalamannya pada Grimmjow.

"W-wow, kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, kalau kau mempunyai pacar juga." Grimmjow menatap tajam Ggio.

"Ehehe, privasi dong!" Ggio nyengir kuda.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan dong?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menatap temannya itu bermain game.

"Dari yang simple dulu aja, kamu coba deketin dia. Dan kalau merasa udah cocok, dan pikiranmu sudah bulat. Nyatakanlah perasaanmu itu, awalnya sih emang grogi banget, tapi akhir-akhirnya santai kok."

Wajah Grimmjow terlihat meragukan, kelihatannya terlalu dipikirkan, sehingga alisnya mengkerut seperti milik Ichigo.

"Kau kira ini perkara mudah? Nelliel itu gadis yang berbeda dari yang lain. Dia selalu menyendiri di perpustakaan, apalagi di sekolahku sekarang ada berandalan terkenal. Namanya Nnoitra Jiruga, bahkan anak kelas 3 juga takut sama dia."

"Hebat banget. Lagipula, ada hubungan apa si Nnoitra itu dengan Nelliel?" tanya Ggio.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu, Nnoitra itu menyukai Nelliel, tetapi ia tidak menyukai cowo itu. Kemarin aku berkelahi dengannya hanya gara-gara aku mendekati Nelliel saat di perpustakaan. Asal tahu saja, Nnoitra itu tidak suka jika ada cowo lain yang mendekati Nel. Jadi aku takut kalau Nel di apa-apakan oleh Nnoitra hanya karena aku mendekatinya. Kau mengerti kan….Ggio?"

Si cowo pendek berambut hitam itu ternyata malah asyik maen gamenya, padahal temannya sudah bersusah payah bercerita sampai mulutnya berbusa. Author juga ngetiknya capek.

"WOOI! Dengerin kalau orang lagi bicara dong!" Grimmjow langsung membentak Ggio tepat di telinganya.

"ADUUH! Sakiiiitt! Oke oke, maafkan aku!"

Setelah Ggio membetulkan telinganya (?), ia memberikan solusi sebagai sahabat Grimmjow.

"Ehmmm, kalau soal itu juga, kelihatannya cukup sulit ya. Ah sebentar, memangnya kau sudah yakin Nelliel itu juga menyukaimu? Kalau tidak, mending cari yang lain saja. Percuma kalau kau mengejar-ngejar gadis yang tidak menyukaimu. Akhir-akhirnya malah akan membuatmu sakit hati," jelas Ggio.

"Ah iya yah, kau benar juga. Kelihatannya harus kutanya, tapi dari gerak-geriknya kemarin, saat aku ke rumah teman, ia kelihatan sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Setiap aku tersenyum padanya, wajahnya langsung memerah. Apakah itu berarti dia menyukaiku juga?" tanya Grimmjow malu-malu.

"Hmmm," Ggio langsung memasang gaya berfikir seperti professor. "Kemungkinannya 85%. Kalau ingin pasti, kau memang HARUS bertanya padanya. Itu juga kalau kau benar-benar mencintai dan menginginkannya. Percayalah padaku ini akan berhasil, Grimmjow!" Ggio nyengir.

"Mudah-mudahan deh! Oke terimakasih ya, kau memang temanku yang baik!"

Dan akhirnya setelah mendapat info yang cukup dari Ggio, mereka berdua kembali asyik bermain di depan komputer masing-masing.

"Wah, sudah malam lagi nih, pulang yuk!" ajak Ggio sambil mematikan komputernya.

"Kau benar juga, ayo!"

Mereka berdua keluar bersama, tetapi di ujung jalan, mereka harus berpisah. Karena rumah mereka berbeda arah. Grimmjow pun berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Semoga rencana ini berhasil!" gumamnya setelah ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Setelah jam 9 malam, ia pun memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya. Di sekolah Karakura High School.<p>

"Sudah kubilang jawaban yang benar itu A!"

"Bukan tahu! Yang benar B!"

"C!"

"D!"

"SEMUANYA AJA BENERIN!"

Padahal baru pagi-pagi, tetapi ributnya sudah bukan main-main lagi.

"Hei, hei, ada ribut-ribut apa sih?" Ichigo masuk dengan ke tiga teman lainnya.

"Ah kebetulan, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue Orihime menghampiri mereka berempat, "sebenarnya jawaban dari soal ini apaan sih?" tanyanya.

Kemudian mata mereka berempat masing-masing, membaca soal itu dengan perlahan. "Yang bener C kok," jawab Ichigo setelah selesai membacanya.

"Tuh kan! Aku benar, hahahaha!" Kuchiki Rukia, sang gadis pujaan si jeruk berjalan ini, tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Bukan! Nih jawabannya tuh B!" Grimmjow langsung protes.

"Mungkin karena ia ingin membela Kuchiki-san, jadinya ia menjawab C," Ulquiorra Cifer menyahut.

"APAAN SIH KAU ULQUIORRA!" Ichigo dan Rukia langsung membentak dengan kompaknya. Dan tentu saja seluruh kelas men 'cie cie' kan mereka berdua.

'Enak banget ya, mereka bisa sehati begitu, padahal belum pacaran. Apa aku juga bisa seperti itu dengan Nelliel?' tanya batin Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lalu menengok ke luar kelas. Dia mencari keberadaan gadis berambut hijau toska itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada.

"Hei, Grimmjow. Kau mencari siapa?" tiba-tiba Renji bertanya.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa kok," jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas.

Dan kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seperti biasa, murid-murid langsung berhamburan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Baik selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan, jadi siapkan kertas masing-masing!"

"Eh ibu! Kan baru masuk, masa udah ulangan lagi sih?" protes seorang anak.

"Biarin! Ayo cepetan!"

"Sial, belum apa-apa udah ulangan lagi! Aku belum belajar!" Renji berbisik pada Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sama, tapi aku yakin Ulquiorra sudah belajar. Dia kan anak rajin, hihi," ucap Ichigo jahil, sambil menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang merobek kertas dari bukunya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"UKS ya!" pinta Renji dan Ichigo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mau ke UKS? Minta ijin lah sama sensei," balas Ulquiorra.

"Bukan tahu! UKS itu singkatan dari 'Usaha Kerja Sama'! Yah boleh yah!" ucap keduanya lagi.

Ulquiorra diam sambil menatap kedua temannya itu dengan tampang bingung. "Baiklah." Sambungnya.

"Yes! Arigatou ya Ulquiorra!" Tetapi dari tadi tidak ada celotehan dari Grimmjow. Ia masih setia membisu di tempat duduknya. Biasanya ia yang selalu ngomong duluan.

"Hei, Grimmjow, kau kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Tidak kok, ahaha, aku hanya stress gara-gara ulangan mendadak," balasnya sambil tertawa garing.

Ketiga temannya yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah tidak percaya. 'Tumben,' batin Ulquiorra yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan kemudian, setelah murid-murid siap. Sang sensei membacakan soalnya, dan ulangan pun dimulai.

Grimmjow kembali membaca soalnya dengan teliti. 'Aduh, belum belajar!' batinnya berteriak. 'Gimana ya? Mau gak mau harus nyontek.' Kepalanya lalu celingak-celinguk ke depan dan kiri—karena ia duduk di paling pojok belakang sebelah kanan—. Semuanya tampak serius mengerjakan soal-soalnya, terutama Ulquiorra.

"Hei, hei, Ulquiorra. Yang ini isinya apa sih?" tanya Grimmjow dengan suara yang pelan banget.

Ulquiorra hanya menggeser kertasnya pelan dan santai, dengan cepat pun Grimmjow mencatat semuanya.

"Oke, terimakasih!" Ulquiorra mengangguk. 'Dasar nih orang bisu banget sih!' batin Grimmjow kesal.

"Baik anak-anak, 2 menit lagi ya!" setelah mendengar omongan sensei, murid-murid langsung kelabakan. Siapa tahu ada yang baru mengisi satu nomor?

"Sip selesai!" Grimmjow menaruh pulpennya di meja. Sambil menunggu waktu habis, ia kembali mengecek jawabannya.

"Waktu habis! Ayo Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan Inoue Orihime, tolong ambilkan seluruh kertas ulangannya, bawa ke kantor guru, dan taruh di meja ibu ya!"

'Bagus! Kesempatan buat liat ada Nel apa enggak!' batin Grimmjow sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Murid-murid yang melihat senyum mengembang di wajah Grimmjow, langsung pada 'cie cie'. Karena mereka kira, Grimmjow menyukai Inoue. Padahal SALAH BESAR.

"Eh? Kalian salah paham tau! A-aku gak suka sama dia!" Grimmjow langsung protes.

"Cie cieee! Oi Ulquiorra, pacarmu diambil tuh!" seru murid yang lain.

"Urusai," balas Ulquiorra datar.

'Sial, hanya gara-gara senyum doang, langsung kayak begini. Kayaknya entar pulang, aku gak bakal selamat sampai di rumah deh,' batin Grimmjow sambil membayangkan bagaimana Ulquiorra akan 'membunuhnya'.

Setelah kertas terkumpulkan di tangan mereka berdua, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang guru.

"Eh Grimmjow-kun akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Nelliel-chan ya?" Inoue membuka pertanyaan.

"L-lumayan," jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ehehe, apakah kamu menyukainya?"

JLEGEER. Keluarlah pertanyaan yang sungguh amat tidak mau Grimmjow harapkan. Ia takut kalau menjawab pertanyaan itu, Inoue akan membocorkannya pada anak-anak yang lain. Tetapi terngiang kata-kata Ggio kemarin, _'kau harus berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada dia. Itu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya.' _Begitulah.

Jadi keputusannya, apakah harus dijawab, atau tidak?

Grimmjow menelan ludahnya pelan, keringat dingin bercucuran. Kayak lagi mau ujian akhir sekolah aja. (?)

"I-iya, aku menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Inoue dengan kagetnya.

"Ta-tapi jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya! Kalau kasih tau dia sih boleh, ehehe." Grimmjow berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku memang harus memberitahu kepadanya, soalnya ia juga menyukaimu, Grimmjow-kun!" ucap Inoue dengan hebohnya.

CRIINGG. Barusan petir menyambar-nyambar, tetapi sekarang sudah diganti dengan background pelangi bersinar. (?)

"Be-benarkah itu, Inoue-san?"

"Iya kok! Waktu kami sedang makan bekal bersama dengan yang lain, ia bercerita kepadaku. Katanya dia menyukai Grimmjow. Ehehe, makanya aku juga ingin memastikan kalau kau menyukainya atau tidak," jelas Inoue.

Grimmjow yang mendengarnya dengan antusias, masih tidak percaya. Ia merasa sebagai anak yang paling beruntung di sekolahnya. Soalnya jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa mendapatkan jodohnya secepat itu. Tetapi apakah Grimmjow yakin kalau Nel adalah jodoh yang cocok untuknya? Lihat saja nanti.

"Nanti aku harus bertemu dengan Nel," ucapnya.

Inoue hanya tersenyum, "semoga beruntung ya, Grimmjow-kun!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang guru. Dan segera menaruh kertas-kertas ulangan itu di meja sensei, kemudian kembali keluar. Dan memang ini adalah hari keberuntungan Grimmjow, ia melihat Nelliel sedang berjalan, kelihatannya ia ingin ke toilet.

"Halo Nelliel-chan!" sapa Inoue dengan senangnya.

"Ah halo, Orihime!" sapanya kembali dengan senyum saat melihat temannya itu. Tetapi senyumnya kembali datar seperti biasa, saat melihat Grimmjow.

"Hai, Nel," Grimmjow menyapanya.

"Hai juga, Grimmjow-san. Maaf ya Orihime, aku mau cepat-cepat dulu!" Nel hanya memberikan senyumnya pada Inoue, tidak kepada Grimmjow seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia kemudian berlari pelan menjauhi mereka berdua yang masih mematung di tempat. Terutama Grimmjow, dengan mata aqua bluenya yang membulat tak percaya.

"Kenapa Nelliel-chan bersikap aneh begitu?" Inoue langsung bingung, lalu menatap Grimmjow.

Karena merasa diperhatikan oleh Inoue, ia segera berjalan kembali.

"Ayo Inoue-san, kita kembali ke kelas," ucapnya datar, sambil mencoba memasang senyum palsunya.

Inoue hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, keduanya sama-sama hening setelah kejadian tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Nelliel? Terlebih lagi, ia memanggil Grimmjow dengan embel-embel 'san', tidak seperti biasanya.

Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di kepala Grimmjow. Apa yang terjadi dengan Nelliel? Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, kecuali bertanya langsung padanya. Tapi ia takut membuat Nel marah. Akhirnya Grimmjow mengurungkan niatnya itu, dan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: "Yah, chapter 5 nya selesai juga! Oke sebelum permintaan maaf saia keluarkan (?), kita balas Review dolo."<p>

Pertama dari **MrsGoldenweek**, Hohoho, sama dong! Saia juga suka sama pair-pair itu. Huwaa, maaf ya, GinRan nya gak ada di sini. Berdoa aja moga-moga saia bisa inget buat munculin GinRan di sini ^^. Oke salam kenal juga! Dan review lagi ya, arigatou!

Terakhir dari **Resha**, menurut saia sih dua-duanya keren. (maruk!) Aduuh maaf ya, saia baru baca Review anda sekarang, jadi gak bisa bikin adegan UlquiHime nya banyak T.T, tapi akan saia usahakan chapter berikutnya lebih banyak, ok! Arigatou buat Reviewnya!

Shizu: "Well, lalu, saia mohon maap sebesar-besarnya, kalau alurnya jadi gaje dan gak nyambung begini T.T. Gak tau kenapa, kayaknya sih otak saia lagi konslet. Lalu mohon dimaafkan juga ya kalau EYD bikin mata rusak, nilai bahasa saia jelek. T.T"

Shizu: "Oke, sekian dari saia, semoga cerita ini masih bisa berlanjut. Dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya! Saiyonara!"


	6. The Plan Is?

**~She is My Girlfriend~**

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>Murid-murid KHS masih tetap mengobrol dan bercanda ria dengan asyiknya, saat Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan Inoue Orihime memasuki kelas, mereka langsung melancarkan jurusnya untuk membuat pria berambut hitam itu cemburu.<p>

"Ciee, cieeee!" teriak seluruh murid, bagaikan deruan ombak yang menerpa ke telinga Grimmjow, yang lagi gak mood itu.

"Mau mereka apa sih?" geram pria berambut biru spike itu. Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Abarai Renji yang melihat soibnya baru datang dari kantor guru, segera memanggilnya.

"Hoi! Udah langsung duduk aja, gak usah ladenin mereka!"

Ulquiorra Cifer, alias pria yang berambut hitam itu, hanya melihat langkah Grimmjow lewat ekor matanya. 'Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya,' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, kamu tidak cemburu kan? Aku dan Grimmjow-kun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok," ucap Inoue yang langsung menghampiri Ulquiorra, dengan wajah imutnya.

Ichigo dan Renji yang melihatnya langsung berdehem-dehem ria. Tapi mau melakukan cara apapun, Ulquiorra akan tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Tenang saja, Orihime. Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku sudah mengerti. Jangan dianggap serius," balas pria emo itu.

"Baiklah!" balas Inoue sambil tersenyum ria. Ulquiorra juga membalasnya dengan senyum simple. Ichigo dan Renji langsung serasa di sambar-sambar petir. Karena baru PERTAMA KALI mereka melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum, walaupun simple, dan sangat sebentar. Tetapi tidak mungkin juga kan, Ulquiorra yang terkenal sebagai pria-yang-paling-tenang-seantero-KHS itu hanya menampakkan senyumnya sekali saja? Siapa tahu di saat tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan hanya ada Inoue Orihime, ia pasti akan tersenyum.

"Eh Grimmjow, kenapa wajahmu madesu seperti itu?" tanya Renji sambil menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Grimmjow menatap teman satu gengnya itu dengan mata yang tidak biasa. Lalu menjawab, "tidak."

"Apakah di ruang guru tadi, Ochi-sensei memarahinya ya, jadi seperti ini?" bisik Ichigo.

Renji hanya menggeleng singkat.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai seperti biasa, kebanyakan murid-murid pasti merasa malas. Karena ini sudah siang, otak mereka bagaikan terus dipaksa bekerja, apalagi pelajaran matematika itu, harus di jam terakhir. Habis sudah, pikir mereka semua.

Tetapi dari 30 siswa yang berada di kelas 2-B itu, hanya Grimmjow seorang lah yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Rasa bosan tidak ada, rasa malas pun tidak ia rasakan. Tetapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang terus melintas di otaknya sekarang. Apa yang terjadi pada Nelliel? Kenapa ia bisa berubah seperti itu, padahal kemarin masih baik-baik saja, kan?

PLUK

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Apakah kau mendengar apa yang barusan ibu terangkan?" ternyata sang guru melempar spidol papan tulis, dan telak mengenai kepala Grimmjow yang sedari tadi melamun. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Grimmjow yang baru sadar, langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu kembali menatap sang guru. "Maaf, bu. Saya tidak mendengarnya."

Murid-murid yang lain menatap ke arahnya, seakan Grimmjow itu adalah artis, dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bedanya, Grimmjow bukanlah artis yang sedang tebar pesona, tetapi artis yang lagi melamun, dan dilempar spidol oleh sang guru.

"Memang kamu sedang memikirkan apa? Jangan melamun saja, dan perhatikan ke sini," ucap sensei itu dengan garangnya, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis putih yang tertempel di dinding.

"Baik bu, sekali lagi maaf," balas Grimmjow. 'Tidak seperti biasanya dia bersikap begini,' batin ketiga temannya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid yang nyawanya udah tinggal setengah itu, langsung cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya, dan langsung pulang. Mungkin ada beberapa juga yang masih mau <em>nongkrong<em> di sekolah. Dengan berbagai alasan yang sudah mereka buat, contohnya, ah, kalau di rumah membosankan, jadi lebih baik main dulu di sekolah. Atau mungkin seperti ini, kalau di rumah aku disiksa terus sama ibu dan ayah, jadi lebih baik di sekolah dulu, bermain dengan teman-teman. Dan masih banyak alasan-alasan yang cukup 'masuk di akal' lainnya.

"Grimmjow, mau main basket dulu gak di lapangan?" tawar Ichigo, Renji sudah langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan baju basket.

Mata blue aquanya itu melihat kepada tiga sahabatnya, "maaf, aku lagi tidak berminat. Kalian saja yang bermain, aku mau pulang." Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan 3 sahabatnya itu yang mematung diam di tempat.

"Ada apa dengan Grimmjow? Semenjak kembali dari ruang guru, aku sedikit melirik wajahnya. Kelihatannya ia memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan bola basket bewarna orange tua itu dari tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kemungkinannya sih Grimmjow dimarahi saat tiba di ruang guru," Ichigo menyimpulkan pendapatnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya Grimmjow salah apa?" tanya Renji, sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas, menuju lapangan basket. Diikuti kedua teman lainnya.

"Kan ini hanya 'kemungkinannya' saja, belum tentu, kok."

"Yo Ichigo! Mau bermain basket juga? Kami boleh ikut?" belum Renji dan Ulquiorra menyahut, Keigo dan Mizuiro datang dan menyapa Ichigo.

"Osh, Keigo dan Mizuiro rupanya. Ayo saja, lagian kan kalau rame-rame pasti seru."

Akhirnya 'four musketeers' yang hanya berjumlah 3 orang itu pergi ke lapangan basket. Atau mungkin sekarang lebih tepat kita sebut dengan 'three musketeers.'

* * *

><p>'Hari ini Nnoitra tidak terlalu kelihatan, tumben sekali. Tidak mungkin kan mereka tobat, dan menjadi anak yang baik. Ah, bukan urusanku juga sih. Tetapi jika ini bersangkut paut dengan Nel, kelihatannya aku harus mencari tahu,' batin Grimmjow yang ternyata masih ada di lingkungan sekolah dan belum pulang.<p>

Suara tawa murid-murid perempuan terdengar di bawah pohon rimbun. Grimmjow yang memang kebetulan lewat di situ, langsung menengok. Dan tidak disangka matanya menangkap sosok gadis itu. Gadis yang selama ini selalu ada di benaknya, gadis periang dengan rambut hijau toskanya yang panjang itu. Sedang duduk di bangku, bersama temannya yang lain, senyum tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Giginya yang putih terlihat dari balik bibirnya. Hanya beberapa menit saja Grimmjow bisa melihat tawa gadis itu, karena sang gadis yang merasa ditatapi, langsung menengok. Dan senyumnya lagi-lagi menjadi datar, kembali pudar.

"Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu ya! Ibuku pasti sudah marah-marah di rumah, gara-gara aku pulangnya siang. Ja nee!" ucap Nel sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kebingungan di tempat.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Grimmjow ikut mengejar Nel. Tapi ia tidak berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu, ia hanya mengejarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Nel yang merasa diikuti dari belakang, semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Bahkan agak sedikit berlari. Jika masih ada orang-orang, pasti mereka mengira Nel itu aneh. Kenapa harus berlari-lari? Memangnya ada anjing yang sedang mengejar?

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" akhirnya kesabaran gadis itu habis. Laki-laki yang mengejarnya di belakang pun ikut terdiam. Menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di mana ia berdiri sekarang.

Keduanya saling diam dalam posisi seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara duluan, hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian yang menimpah kedua manusia ini.

"Nelliel," panggil Grimmjow dengan nada yang amat berat. Hampir tidak terdengar. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti ini?"

"Itu…, bukan urusanmu," jawab Nelliel, mata hazelnya tidak berani memandang ke depan, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Grimmjow membelalak tidak percaya, setelah mendengar ucapan Nel barusan. Apakah telinganya benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik? Atau memang perkataan itu BENAR-BENAR keluar dari mulut Nel?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah itu sangat penting bagimu, Grimmjow-san? Tolong jangan pernah memikirkan aku lagi, jangan pernah melihatku lagi, dan, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Ini juga demi keselamatanmu," ucap Nelliel dengan tegas. Akhirnya ia bisa menatap wajah Grimmjow yang terlihat kecewa. Di matanya sekarang, ia harus bisa menghapus keberadaan laki-laki itu.

"Keselamatanku? Apa ini berhubungan dengan Nnoitra?" Nel tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengapit kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Jawab aku!"

"Samasekali tidak, ini semua keinginanku. Nnoitra tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang masalah ini, ia juga tidak berhak mengetahuinya," Nel menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow. Tetapi ia tidak menjawab kenapa dirinya berubah begitu drastis.

Lalu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, Nel melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, "jadi sekarang, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin pulang, jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi." Dan kata-kata terakhir itulah yang ditinggalkan Nel, bersama dengan bayangannya yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari mata Grimmjow.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Grimmjow, ia hanya bisa melihat ke atas. Ke atap sekolahnya yang sedikit retak, sehingga cahaya matahari menembus lewat retakan kecil itu. Tetapi percuma, cahaya matahari tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, ia hanya bisa menunjukkan jalannya.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Tiga satu untuk tim kita!" teriak Renji sambil ber <em>high five<em> dengan Keigo. Ichigo hanya bisa memberi tepuk tangan dari kursi, karena ia sedang beristirahat sekarang.

"Ayo cepat kalahkan mereka! Supaya kita bisa ditraktir!" teriak Ichigo, teman-temannya yang lain hanya tertawa ria. Dan permainan basket kembali dimulai.

"Haaah, seandainya Grimmjow ikut, pasti udah enam satu." Ichigo menghela nafasnya sambil meminum air putih dari gelasnya. Dan tiba-tiba jatuh sehelai daun ke atas kepalanya. "Loh? Ini kan bukan musim gugur," gumam Ichigo sambil mengambil helaian daun di atas rambut orangenya itu. Terlihat daun itu sedikit robek di atasnya. "Hmm, mungkin hanya tertiup angin saja," ucap Ichigo sambil membuang daun itu ke tanah.

"Oh iya, Ulquiorra, kok tadi selama pelajaran, Nnoitra tidak kelihatan ya?" tanya Ichigo kepada Ulquiorra yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya membaca buku itu tertular dari kebiasaan Inoue, yang juga suka membaca buku resep makanan.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?"

Ichigo langsung memasang tampang jijik. "Apa kau bilang! Aku bukan yaoi!" ia langsung protes.

"Jangan tanya aku, aku tidak mengetahuinya," jawab Ulquiorra santai.

"Tapi kalau keberadaan Inoue, kau pasti mengetahuinya kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menekuk alisnya.

"Tentu saja, ia sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya, dan pasti sedang memasak makanannya yang enak itu," jawab Ulquiorra—lagi-lagi—dengan santainya.

'Ya ampun, bahkan pertanyaanku barusan dia anggap serius? Dasar orang ini, lagipula tadi ia bilang makanan Inoue itu enak? Uuhh…, lebih baik aku memilih tidak makan selama 24 jam penuh, daripada mencoba makanan buatannya,' batin Ichigo sambil membayangkan makanan Inoue yang super duper aneh itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi ungu. Lebih baik jangan kau paksakan untuk membayangkannya, Ichigo. Jika kau tidak mau masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Hei Ulquiorra," panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Apaan sih?" Ulquiorra yang mulai risih namanya terus menerus dipanggil, mulai menutup bukunya, dan menatap Ichigo. Atau mungkin ia takut jika namanya terus menerus dipanggil, malah nanti jadi diplesetin. Jadinya 'ukiran'? Oke cukup OOT nya.

"Whuoo, jangan esmosian gitu dulu, dong. Aku cuma mau nanya, Nelliel akhir-akhir ini juga jadi jauh sama Grimmjow ya? Padahal setiap istirahat, Nelliel pasti menghampiri Grimmjow, atau sebaliknya."

"Kau benar juga, mungkin gara-gara itu Grimmjow jadi madesu."

"Ah, kau be—" Otak Ichigo langsung mencerna dengan baik dan teliti ucapan Ulquiorra barusan. "Ah! Kau benar juga! Mungkin gara-gara itu Grimmjow jadi gak mood!" Ichigo langsung heboh.

Tim lawan, yang baru mau memasukkan bola ke ring tim Ichigo, malah kejeduk gara-gara kaget dengan suara laki-laki berambut orange itu. Akhir-akhirnya jadi gagal masukin deh.

"Eh eh, ada apaan sih teriak-teriak gitu? Memangnya ada gossip apa kemarin, sampai-sampai kalian baru menyadarinya sekarang?" tanya Renji menghampiri Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Ichigo langsung berdiri sehadapan dengan Renji. "Mungkin Grimmjow jadi gak mood gitu, gara-gara jauh dengan Nelliel. Kau juga merasakannya kan? Akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua jauh, dan jarang mengobrol!"

Renji langsung memasang wajah kaget. Bukan kaget dengan berita yang barusan dikeluarkan dari mulut Ichigo—sampe nyembur-nyembur—tetapi, kaget dengan wajah Ichigo yang amat nafsuan begitu. (?)

"Sa-sabar dulu, bisakah wajahmu jangan terlalu dekat denganku? Berbicara dengan heboh sih, boleh-boleh saja, tetapi jangan pasang wajah seram seperti itu, dong," ucap Renji sambil sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra dan yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

"Ah iya, maaf. Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat, ehehe," Ichigo tertawa garing, berusaha menyembunyikan ke OOC- annya kepada para Readers. Kemudian ia kembali bercerita dengan normal, seperti biasanya. Bukan seperti ibu-ibu yang baru menang arisan.

"Jadi begitu ya? Kenapa kita tidak tanya kepada Nelliel saja? Kenapa ia menjadi jauh dengan Grimmjow?" usul Renji.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau bertanya? Aku kan tidak enak jika langsung bertanya _to the point _kepadanya," ucap Ichigo.

"Suruh satpam aja," balas Ulquiorra dengan santainya.

"Jangan ngelucu deh. Gak lucu tau, Ulquiorra," ucap keduanya. Tetapi anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket, langsung tertawa ngakak tak berhenti. Apakah ia mentertawakan lelucon Ulquiorra—yang sama sekali garing itu—atau, mereka mentertawakan seorang satpam yang barusan kepeleset di kantin sana? Ya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanya pada Grimmjow?"

"Maaf saja, aku tidak mau wajahku penyok jika terkena hantamannya," Renji langsung memegang kedua pipinya.

"Benar juga ya, Grimmjow itu orangnya rada-rada kasar, jika ada yang mencampuri urusannya. Oh iya, Ulquiorra, Inoue dekat dengan Nelliel kan? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Inoue untuk mencari tahu masalah ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Ulquiorra. Dan setelah mendengar nama 'Inoue' di telinganya, laki-laki berkulit putih itu langsung konek. –Lah, emangnya dari tadi kagak konek?—

"Boleh juga idemu, Ichigo. Besok saja ya."

"Ya iyalah! Emangnya mau malem ini? Dasar ada-ada aja deh," gumam Ichigo. Renji hanya menggangguk-ngangguk seperti anjing yang baru mau dibebasin.

* * *

><p>BUGH!<p>

"Sial, sebenarnya apa maksudnya itu? Apakah ia diancam oleh Nnoitra untuk menjauhiku?" geram Grimmjow sambil meninju dinding kamarnya. Ia sudah sampai di rumah, ruang tamu seperti biasa masih rapi dan bersih. Tetapi kamarnya sungguh berantakan, buku-buku pelajarannya berserakan di mana-mana, tasnya ia lempar sembarangan ke ranjang. Rambut spikenya yang berdiri itu, sudah berantakan.

Ia hanya bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada dinding tak berdosa itu. Jika terus menerus seperti ini, mungkin ia bisa dibuat gila oleh ucapan Nelliel yang masih terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa dilakukannya. Yang bisa, dan memang harus dilakukannya. Yaitu, melupakan keberadaan Nelliel Tu Odelschwank.

Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia sudah terlanjur mencintai gadis itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia dengan mudahnya melupakan Nelliel? Gadis itu telah menjadi sosok yang memenuhi hatinya. Gadis itu juga yang telah membuatnya meneteskan air mata secara tidak langsung, tanpa sentuhan.

Hari sudah larut malam, dan berjam-jam yang dilewati Grimmjow di dalam kamarnya itu, sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ia hanya bisa mengurung diri di situ, menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, dengan kepalanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar yang bewarna hijau. Sial, kalau bewarna hijau sih, sampai 3 tahun kemudian juga, ia tidak akan bisa melupakan Nelliel.

Ia mengecek ke layar ponselnya. Sama sekali tidak ada inbox yang masuk, hanya terlihat _wallpaper_ yang bergambarkan sebuah gambaran abstrak yang sulit dijelaskan. Biasanya ia selalu _smsan _dengan Nel. Walaupun hanya dengan berbasa-basi seperti, Hai, sedang apa? Atau, bagaimana tadi pelajaran di kelasmu? Tapi bagi Grimmjow itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya berbahagia ria. Membuat senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

Tapi untuk sekarang tidak, ia hanya bernostalgia. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti tadi siang. Ia hanya akan menambah dosanya saja dengan berbohong kepada teman-temannya, kalau ia sedang mendapat masalah yang mungkin cukup membingungkan. Semua yang ia lakukan itu salah, seharusnya ia bercerita kepada teman-temannya, men _sharing_ kan semua yang terjadi dengan Nel. Karena Grimmjow juga tahu, ia tidak bisa menanggung ini semua sendirian. Terlalu berat, dan terlalu membingungkan. Mungkin mulai besok ia akan membuka mulutnya, dan bercerita dengan lancar—tanpa perlu ragu-ragu lagi—kepada teman satu gengnya.

* * *

><p>::Inoue's House::<p>

Piip, piip, piip.

Inoue yang baru selesai mandi, langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya saat ia mendengar bunyi dari ponselnya. Yang menandakan ada inbox.

**From: Ulqui**

_Orihime, apakah ada sesuatu antara Grimmjow dengan Nelliel? Akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat jauh. Mungkin kau yang teman baiknya, tahu tentang itu._

Begitulah isi pesan dari kekasihnya, Ulquiorra. Inoue hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan handuk, sekalian mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah itu. Lalu jari-jari rampingnya, membalas pesan dari Ulquiorra.

_Maaf, Ulquiorra. Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tetapi ketika tadi aku dan Grimmjow-kun mengumpulkan kertas ulangan ke kantor guru, kami bertemu dengan Nelliel. Ia seperti biasa dengan ramahnya membalas sapaanku, tetapi saat membalas sapaan dari Grimmjow-kun, senyum di wajahnya langsung hilang. Seperti tidak mengenalnya. Dan ia langsung pergi dari kami berdua. Dan mungkin sejak saat itu, Grimmjow-kun jadi pendiam, begitu juga dengan Nelliel-chan._

Inoue mengirim pesan itu kepada Ulquiorra. Setelah di layar ponselnya terlihat pesan itu sudah terkirim, Inoue menaruh handuknya di jemuran. Dan kemudian ia mengambil sisir, dan menyisir rambut orangenya yang panjang. Sekalian menunggu balasan dari Ulquiorra.

Ia jadi merasa kasihan dengan Grimmjow. Saat sedang membicarakan Nelliel, wajahnya langsung memerah, mungkin itu pertanda bahwa ia sangat menyukai Nel. Tetapi kenapa Nel malah bersikap dingin seperti itu? Kelihatannya Inoue juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Grimmjow sekarang.

Ponsel flip milik Inoue itu kembali berbunyi. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menyambarnya. Dan membaca pesan itu lagi.

_Hmm, begitu ya? Terimakasih sudah memberitahunya. Aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu, boleh? Maukah kamu berbicara dengan Nelliel tentang perkara ini, dan setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, tolong beritahu ke aku. Karena kasihan Grimmjow, ia menjadi terlihat seperti anak yang depresi. Menjadi bad mood, dan tidak bawel seperti biasanya._

Senyum lembut tersungging di wajah bulat Inoue. Tentu saja dengan senang hati ia akan membantu Grimmjow, karena ia juga teman baik Ulquiorra. Bayangkan saja jika kita berada di posisi Grimmjow sekarang. Pasti sangat membutuhkan bantuan, kan?

_Tentu saja, Ulquiorra ^^ aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian. Grimmjow-kun juga pasti tidak akan terlalu terbebani, kan? Jadi kita semua bisa berdamai kembali. Aku sedih jika melihat teman-temanku menjadi pemurung seperti itu. Makanya sebisa mungkin aku akan membantu kalian._

Inoue menekan tombol 'send' di ponselnya itu. Ia berharap, semoga ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi melakukan yang terbaik untuk teman-temannya. Terutama untuk Grimmjow dan Nelliel. Yang sampai sekarang masih perlu diberi 'tanda tanya' atas hubungan mereka itu.

Ponsel kembali berbunyi, memecahkan setiap keheningan yang selalu menemani Inoue di rumahnya. Karena ia sudah ditinggal mati oleh kakak tersayangnya itu, kedua orangtuanya pun tidak tahu pergi ke mana. Dan hanya Ulquiorra satu-satunya orang yang selalu mau menyelamatkannya dari kesepian. Memberikan perhatiannya, agar Inoue tidak terlalu menjadi anak yang 'minder akan dunia luar'.

_Baiklah, semoga rencana kita semua berhasil. Ichigo dan Renji juga akan membantu. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, Orihime. Aishiteru, dan semoga malam ini kamu bermimpi indah._

Setelah membaca isi pesan dari Ulquiorra itu, Inoue dan Author sama-sama kaget. Rona merah di pipinya itu sama sekali tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Inoue terlalu bahagia dicampur senang. Walaupun sudah berjuta-juta kali Ulquiorra mengucapkan itu setiap mereka mengakhiri ber _sms_ ria, tapi tetap saja Inoue selalu bahagia tidak karuan. Walaupun di luarnya dingin, tetapi di dalam ia sangat perhatian juga toh.

_Sama-sama Ulquiorra ^^ aishiteru yo! Mimpiin aku ya!_

Yap, gak disangka, ternyata Inoue itu narsis juga. Mungkin Ulquiorra yang jauh berada di sana, hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir gak jelas. Seandainya kita bisa lihat bagaimana wajah Ulquiorra jika sedang nyengir kuda, Shizu bakal langsung jadiin foto profil deh!

Bulan akhirnya benar-benar menampakkan dirinya di atas langit malam itu, pertanda kalau hari sudah sangat larut. Apakah esok hari, Ulquiorra dan teman-temannya itu bisa menolong Grimmjow mencari tahu jawaban atas masalahnya itu?

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Shizu: "Chapter 6 akhirnya selesai di update juga, ini memang butuh waktu 2-3 hari untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Soalnya gak sempet buka kompi karena dipinjem ade terus =.="<p>

Shizu: "Oke, kita seperti biasa, balas review untuk para Readers yang sudah rela mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abaldariotaksaia.

First from, **Ai-chan Kobayashi**, iya nih. Maklum lah, namanya juga baru Author baru, haha. Padahal menurutku pair ini rada-rada cocok gitu (maksa). Silahkan kok, dengan senang hati. Hah? Fic yang mana ya? Kalo fic yang 'Ever Since We Meet' itu baru chapter 1. Mohon ditunggu ya, untuk chapter 2 nya. Karena jujur aku gak sempet buatnya T.T. Oke, arigatou buat Reviewnya.

Second from, **BlackRed**, ohoho! Ternyata ***! T.T, terharu tingkat tinggi! Bagaimana kabarnya di sana? Baik-baik saja kah? Udah lama gak ketemu euy! Idenya gue dapet dari otakbuluk ini kok, hahaha. Nel dingin sama Grimm, gara-gara….. baca aja di chapter depan. Hohoho (ditabok). Arigatou buat Reviewnya ya BlackRed! Kapan-kapan maen dong, ke Bogor! (maksa).

Ketiga dari, **Resha**, sebenernya bukan diancem. Tapi….. rahasia, ehehehe (dijitak), silahkan baca ya di chapter selanjutnya, jawaban dari pertanyaan anda akan dikupas setajam piso! (ngawur mode on), oke arigatou buat Reviewnya yaah!

Terakhir dari, **MrsGoldenweek**, yah sebenernya emang pacarnya Gin itu Rangiku. Tapi waktu itu lupa dimasukkin si Rangikunya, pas Grimmjow ketemu sama Gin, ehehe. Iya tuh, Grimmjow jadi tulalit banget, ckck. Bahkan dia sampe ngomong sendiri sama benda mati, hohoho. Nel kenapa? Ada apa dengan Nel? Kenapa bisa begitu? (kenapa pertanyaannya dikirim balik?), jawabannya mungkin akan diketahui di chapter-chapter berikutnya ^^. Oke arigatou ya!

Shizu: "Yak, saia sudah sangat bersyukur ada 4 orang yang ripiuw. Terimakasih mina! Review dari anda sungguh amat berharga T.T (nangis di depan kompi), dan terimakasih juga untuk para pembaca yang lain, yang sudah sudi-sudinya mampir ke sini. Semoga anda-anda sekalian bisa terhibur! Oke sekian bacot dari saia, doain aja semoga updatenya gak telat kek sekarang ini. Dan sampai berjumpa di chapter 7!


	7. And Then the Answer Is

**~She is My Girlfriend~**

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Rukia!" sapa seorang remaja berambut orange yang namanya sudah tidak asing kita dengar lagi. Yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Bersama dengan tiga teman yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Remaja yang menyukai hidup normal dan bahagia itu menyapa seorang gadis pujaan hatinya. Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

"Tumben datangnya pagi, biasanya telat," bukannya membalas sapaan Ichigo, gadis jutek plus pendek itu malah menyindir laki-laki yang tingginya dua kali lipat darinya.

"Gak telat-telat banget, kok! Sifat kamu dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah ya, nona midget!"

Tanda siku-siku muncul di pelipis Rukia, tapi sesegera ia menjadi normal (?) kembali. Ketiga teman Ichigo berjalan ke bangkunya masing-masing, untuk menaruh tas. Lalu si laki-laki bertato, yaitu Abarai Renji, menepuk pundak Ichigo, yang masih asyik berdebat dengan Rukia.

"Oi, Ulquiorra kemarin sudah meminta tolong pada Inoue-san untuk menanyakan kebenarannya pada Nelliel. Semoga sih, rencana ini berhasil," Renji menatap punggung Grimmjow yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kelas, tanpa menunggu sahabat segengnya.

Melihat Renji yang berbisik-bisik di telinga Ichigo, membuat Rukia juga semakin penasaran. Akhirnya ia bertanya. "Hei, kalian berdua membicarakan apa, sih?"

Kaget dengan suara Rukia, Ichigo segera menggeleng. Karena ini masalah pribadi temannya, juga Nelliel. Bahaya kalau sampai tersebar luas. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Rukia menatap Renji. Sama seperti pria orange itu, ia hanya menggeleng singkat sambil tersenyum seramah-ramahnya.

"Ughh, pelit!" Rukia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki." Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra dari belakang menepuk pundak Rukia. "Mereka sedang membicarakan olahraga basket dari majalah kemarin," pria berambut hitam itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Geregetan. Ichigo dan Renji langsung tertawa garing. Awas saja jika Rukia tahu mereka berbohong. Bisa-bisa mereka ketika pulang sekolah gak bakal selamat.

"Benarkah itu, Ichigo?" tanya sang gadis.

"Ahahaha…, yeah, tentu Rukia. Kemarin itu, ehmm… ehmm… Michael Jordan berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring lawan."

….Hening….

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia. Astaga! Ichigo baru sadar dengan ucapannya barusan, Michael Jordan kan sudah pensiun! Dan sekarang ia benar-benar takut dengan cara apa Rukia akan membunuhnya?

"Michael Jordan itu terkenal ya? Sampai masuk majalah begitu?" LEGA. Begitulah suasana hati Ichigo sekarang, untunglah gadis mungil di depannya ini tidak mengetahui siapa itu atlet basket terkenal yang sebenarnya seluruh dunia pun mengetahuinya. Ulquiorra dan Renji hanya melihat ke langit-langit kelas mereka, mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak mengenal dua orang bodoh di tengah-tengah mereka ini.

"Ahaha…. I-iya, begitulah, dia sangat terkenal, Rukia. Makanya dari tadi kami membicarakannya." Gadis mungil itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, sambil membulatkan mulutnya menjadi huruf o. Lalu dengan tingkah normal—supaya gak ketahuan saltingnya—Ichigo, Ulquiorra, dan Renji keluar dari kelas.

"Fiuuuh!" Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Untung dia gak terlalu tertarik dengan atlet olahraga, ahaha."

"Bodoh, tapi kamu ngomongnya juga gak bener, udah tau Michael Jordan itu sudah pensiun, kenapa bisa masukkin bola ke ring lawan?" tanya Renji.

"Mungkin tadi malam Ichigo bermimpi seperti itu."

"Yeah, _up to you_, aja deh!" Ichigo lalu celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Grimmjow mana ya? Perasaan tadi masih ada sama kita, kan?"

"Dia sudah keluar duluan kok, kamu baru menyadarinya?" Renji berkacak pinggang.

"Iya," Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Renji dengan tampang polos. Renji langsung menepuk dahi yang penuh dengan tatonya itu. Sampai-sampai bercak merah membekas di sana.

"Sabar, Renji. Anak ini kan memang telmi," ucap Ulquiorra. (Telmi: Telat Mikir)

"Apa maksudmu 'Anak ini'?" tanya Ichigo sambil menekuk alisnya dalam-dalam, tidak lupa dengan menambahkan efek aura hitam di sana sini, yang bisa membuat bayi menangis kejer hanya gara-gara melihat wajahnya. Tapi kelihatannya tidak berjalan efektif terhadap Ulquiorra.

"Sudah, sudah," Renji melerai mereka berdua. "Lebih baik kita tunggu Inoue-san." Ide yang cukup bagus untuk menghambur-hamburkan waktu itu, diterima dengan baik oleh keduanya.

* * *

><p>'Rasanya memang bosan jika tidak ada teman, aku yang salah karena tidak menceritakan masalahku kepada mereka. Bodoh,' batin Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di bangku di perpustakaan. Tumben sekali? Iya, ia ingin mengurung dirinya untuk sementara dari kebisingan di lingkungan kelasnya. Ia mencoba untuk bersahabat dengan buku-buku yang tertumpuk rapi di lemari-lemari coklat itu.<p>

"Permisi," suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Grimmjow terdengar di ruangan perpustakaan yang masih sepi itu.

"Ini, buku-bukunya mau saya kembalikan."

"Oh, ternyata Nelliel-san. Baiklah, mau pinjam lagi?" ucap sang penjaga perpustakaan. Grimmjow dengan cepat menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang dipegang di tangannya. Jika ada kesempatan, ia mengintip dari balik buku itu.

'Nel, ternyata kau masih bersikap biasa saja, ya, tapi kenapa di hadapanku kau begitu berbeda?' batin Grimmjow bertanya-tanya, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Nelliel yang sedang asyik memilih buku. Secara tidak sadar, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat gadis berambut hijau toska itu.

Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu menghampiri ke tempat Grimmjow. Dengan cepat Grimmjow membalikkan badannya, berusaha untuk tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu.

Nelliel hanya bergumam-gumam ria sambil memilih buku, ia sekarang tepat berada di samping kanan Grimmjow. Laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu sudah sangat merasa deg-degan. Ia menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan buku kecil itu. Karena ia juga tidak mau Nel melihat rambut birunya yang amat mencolok itu.

Mungkin sang penjaga perpustakaan yang melihat Grimmjow, akan kaget tercengang-cengang, dan berfikir, 'wah, anak itu mempunyai mata di kepalanya, ya?'

BRUK, salah satu buku tebal yang ingin diraih Nel, jatuh ke bawah. Tepatnya di atas sepatu Grimmjow, dan sontak itu membuatnya sakit.

"Eh, maaf, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Iya, suara itulah yang dirindukannya. Nada suara yang amat lembut itulah yang ingin didengarnya.

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa," Grimmjow mengambil buku di bawah kakinya itu, sambil tetap menutup kepalanya dengan buku. Tingkah yang amat memalukan yang pernah dilakukannya di depan seorang gadis.

Nel masih diam di tempat, ia mungkin kebingungan dengan orang di depannya ini. Padahal kakinya yang sakit, tapi kenapa dari tadi orang itu memegangi kepalanya?

Grimmjow yang sudah dag-dig-dug, masih tetap diam dalam posisinya itu. Apakah penyamarannya itu ketahuan? Padahal ia tadi sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menyamarkan nada suaranya, supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Grimmjow?"

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan pelan Grimmjow membuka buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata aqua bluenya tidak berani memandang ke atas. Karena ia tahu, Nelliel pasti akan mengacuhkan tatapan matanya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tidak biasanya Nelliel bertanya padanya.

Grimmjow sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang barusan terdengar di telinganya, ia berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah, jadi ia menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Aku sedang membaca buku."

"Oh." Ia menggumam singkat, lalu kembali meninggalkan Grimmjow tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

'Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu, sama saja tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa. Sial, kakiku juga sakit nih!' batin Grimmjow sambil mengelus-ngelus kaki kesayangannya (?) yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

'Ah, kalau begini caranya sih, membaca buku pun jadi gak mood. Mending keluar aja, deh,' akhirnya merasa bosan, Grimmjow keluar mencari udara segar. Daripada harus disuguhkan dengan bau-bau buku yang sudah lama tinggal di lemari.

"Tidak bosan ya, meminjam buku terus?"

"Nnoitra?"

Mata blue aqua milik Grimmjow lagi-lagi melihat pemandangan yang amat menyesakkan. Nnoitra sedang berdiri di depan Nel, bersama dengan anak-anak buahnya. Mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol.

Tanpa sadar, Grimmjow mempererat kepalan tangannya, seandainya ia berani memukul wajah pria itu, pasti sudah ia lakukan sejak sekarang. Sayangnya, Grimmjow juga bukan orang bodoh yang sembarangan memukul orang tanpa sebab apa-apa. Jadi ia hanya menunggu di situ, sampai keduanya selesai bicara, dan ia bisa pergi dari sana.

'Apa yang mereka obrolkan, sampai lama begini, sih!' batin Grimmjow semakin kesal. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dari sana, dan melewati dua orang itu.

Mata hazel Nelliel yang bulat itu, melihat punggung Grimmjow yang pergi dari sana, sebenarnya tersirat sedikit kesenangan karena bisa berbicara dengan laki-laki itu walaupun hanya sebentar. Tapi dari awal itu memang sudah keputusannya.

"Kau melihat kemana, Nelliel?" tanya Nnoitra, membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Nelliel hanya menggeleng singkat. "Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Lalu cepat-cepat ia pergi dari situ. Nnoitra terlihat menyunggingkan senyum yang menyeringai.

"Baguslah jika ia sudah tidak berurusan dengan bocah berambut biru itu."

* * *

><p>Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Grimmjow semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di kelasnya. Ketiga temannya menyapanya dengan senyum ramah, ia pun membalasnya dengan baik. Pelajaran berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Grimmjow seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sekarang pelajaran ketiga sudah selesai, dan saatnya menikmati waktu istirahat yang hanya diberikan selama 15 menit.<p>

"Psst! Inoue, lakukan dengan baik, ya!" bisik Ichigo saat bertemu dengan Orihime di depan pintu kelasnya. Renji dan Ulquiorra pun ada di sana.

"Oke." Inoue Orihime gadis berambut orange tua itu segera berjalan ke arah Nel, dengan bekal di tangannya. Ia berencana untuk menanyakan kepada Nel, sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa berubah seperti itu kepada Grimmjow? Dan semoga gadis manis itu mau memberitahunya, sehingga Grimmjow tidak perlu sebingung ini.

"Hai, Nelliel-chan!" sapa Orihime. Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu segera menoleh, ia juga sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Oh, halo Orihime-chan! Ayo duduk di sebelahku!" Nel menggeser badannya, sehingga Orihime mendapat tempat untuk duduk, dan memakan bekal bersamanya.

Orihime mengangguk senang, lalu ia membuka bekalnya. Dan mulai memasukkan satu suapan nasi ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Oh iya, Nelliel-chan, akhir-akhir ini kedekatanmu dengan Grimmjow-kun agak jauh, ya?" Orihime bertanya dengan _to the point_. Dan itu hampir membuat Nel tersedak.

"Wah! Pacarmu itu memang terlalu spontan dan langsung, ya!" Renji menepuk dahinya lagi. Ternyata 3 cowok itu mengintip dari kejauhan.

"Sama aja, baka!" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Beda kata-katanya!" balas Renji.

"Sama maknanya," sahut Ulquiorra. Dan sekarang poin sudah satu kosong untuk tim Ichigo dan Ulquiorra. (?)

"Ehmm, maksudmu?" tanya Nel, ia juga memasukkan suapan bekalnya ke dalam mulut.

"Iya," Orihime menelan makanannya. "Waktu itu aku sering lihat kamu dekat sekali dengan Grimmjow-kun, bahkan setiap ke perpustakaan kau selalu bersamanya, kan. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak pernah? Grimmjow-kun terlihat sedih, lho."

Bagus! Itulah kata-kata yang ada di pikiran Ichigo, Renji, dan Ulquiorra sekarang. Ternyata di balik sifat kepolosannya, ia bisa merangkai kata-kata yang cukup membuat Nel kaget.

"Oh soal itu," Nelliel menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke makanannya yang sudah tinggal setengah. "Aku tidak tahan jika melihat Grimmjow dilukai oleh Nnoitra. Maka dari itu aku menjauhinya. Sebenarnya, aku pun merasa sedih jika menjauhi dirinya. Padahal ia teman laki-laki yang sangat baik padaku, jarang sekali ada laki-laki seperti dia," jelas Nel. Dan terungkaplah semua faktanya.

"Begitukah? Tapi, kenapa tidak memberitahu Grimmjow-kun langsung? Kan kalau begini caranya, ia menjadi sedih. Ulquiorra pun setiap hari bercerita padaku, kalau sekarang Grimmjow-kun jadi jauh dengan mereka, tidak sering mengobrol seperti dulu lagi."

Nel diam. Benar juga apa yang barusan dikatakan Orihime. "A-aku terlalu malu untuk memberitahunya. Ia pasti akan bilang, 'aku bisa melindungi diri dari Nnoitra', tapi akhir-akhirnya ia pasti akan dilukai seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak mau kejadiannya terulang lagi."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Waktu itu pernah Grimmjow berkelahi dengan Nnoitra hanya karena ingin melindungiku darinya. Dan akhir-akhirnya Grimmjow terluka," Nelliel menceritakan semuanya.

Orihime mengangguk-angguk. "Apakah Nnoitra-san juga tahu kalau kau menjauhi Grimmjow-kun?"

"Heh, coba kau rekomendasikan Inoue-san untuk jadi pewawancara. Ia cocok untuk itu, hihihi," Renji menahan tawanya. Ulquiorra langsung mengeluarkan hawa hitam yang tidak biasa. Renji langsung menciut.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Hanya aku yang mengetahui ini, dan kau," Nelliel tersenyum manis ke arah Orihime, yang sudah menjadi tempat curhatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi jika ingin mengetahui rahasia Nel, hanya tinggal minta tolong saja pada Orihime. Karena gadis polos itu mengetahui hampir semua rahasia Nel.

"Jadi…, kapan kau mau memberitahunya?" tanya Orihime lagi, berusaha membongkar semuanya.

"Aku masih belum mengetahuinya, mungkin nanti di saat yang tepat. Tapi, kenapa kau bertanya terus, Orihime-chan?"

"Waduh! Jangan sampai Nelliel tahu! Nanti bahaya! Ayolah, Inoue, cari alasan yang lain." Di antara 3 orang itu, kelihatannya yang paling bersemangat adalah Renji dan Ichigo. Ulquiorra masih tetap tenang seperti musik jazz yang sedang mengalun. (?)

"Yah, kan lebih baik bercerita daripada tidak. Kan aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kau juga sahabat baikku, ceritakanlah semua masalahmu. Karena itu akan membuatmu lega, jangan dipendam ya!" Dalam sekejap Orihime bisa membuat Nelliel merasa lega dengan semua masalahnya.

"Aku bertanya satu lagi ya!" Orihime menutup tempat bekalnya pelan. "Kau menyukai Grimmjow-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat semuanya bungkam, diam di tempat. Termasuk Ichigo, Renji, dan Ulquiorra.

"Oi, kita tidak menyuruhnya menanyakan itu, kan?" tanya Renji sambil menyikut pelan tangan Ulquiorra yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Tapi lebih baik kita mengetahuinya juga, karena ini termasuk penting."

"Ulquiorra…," panggil Ichigo. "Kau jadi dramatis banget, sih."

Back to Orihime and Nelliel.

"Menyukainya?"

"Iya."

"Ehmm, bagaimana ya? Sejak pertama kali bertemu sih, iya," jawab Nelliel dengan malu-malu. Pipinya merona merah.

"Sekarang masih?"

Deg deg deg, degup jantung ketiga cowok itu saling berpacu, saking penasaran menunggu jawaban dari Nel, mata mereka sampai melotot. Sekarang bibir Nel terbuka sedikit. Ayo cepat, ayo cepat!

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya."

BLAAR! Jantung Ichigo dan Renji serasa meledak, saking terlalu cepat berdetak. Ulquiorra langsung terkaget-kaget mendengar jawaban gadis itu, tapi dari luar, wajahnya samasekali tidak bergeming.

Orihime pun begitu, ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Kalau Grimmjow mengetahui ini, ia pasti akan sangat terpukul. Apalagi sesuai cerita Ulquiorra, Grimmjow itu sangat menyukai Nel.

Eits, ternyata belum selesai sampai di sini. Ichigo, Renji! Cepat kembalikan jantung kalian ke tempatnya, Nelliel akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tetapi, aku mencintainya."

CRIING! Matahari yang sejuk juga dengan cahaya yang bling-bling gitu, langsung menjadi background yang pas untuk suasana Ichigo dan Renji sekarang. Ulquiorra langsung manggut-manggut, sambil berfikir, 'hmm, pacarku hebat juga, ya.' Orihime langsung tersenyum lebar. Eh tapi tunggu sebentar, kata-kata dari Nel itu kan ditujukan untuk Grimmjow, bukan? Tapi kenapa malah Ichigo dan Renji yang girang-girang begitu?

"Hehe, wajah Nelliel-chan merah, lho!"

Nelliel langsung panik, dan segera memegangi pipinya.

"Eh, jangan dilihat, Orihime-chan! Aku malu!" ia menutupinya dengan rambut hijaunya yang panjang. "Jangan beritahu kepadanya ya, Orihime-chan."

"Janji!" Orihime mengangguk mantap. 'Ah, maaf ya, Nelliel-chan. Aku terpaksa memberitahu ini kepada Ulquiorra dan teman-temannya. Juga kepada Grimmjow-kun," Orihime membatin.

Akhirnya jam istirahat selesai, Orihime yang sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak informasi dari sahabatnya, menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Nanti saja jam istirahat kedua kita bicarakan ini, dengan Grimmjow juga." Ulquiorra memberitahu kekasihnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum pertanda mengerti. Lalu mereka sama-sama masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Sekarang jam pelajaran siapa ya?" Ichigo sengaja bertanya pada Grimmjow yang berada di depannya.

"Jam pelajaran matematika. Udah ngerjain pr nya?" ia balik bertanya.

"Udah, dong. Anak pinter tuh gak boleh ketinggalan!" jawab Ichigo dengan pedenya. Renji langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang amat sulit dijelaskan, kalau Ulquiorra sih, udah amit-amit ngeliatnya.

"Kalian berdua ini, jahat banget sih," Ichigo langsung pundung menghadap ke tembok.

Grimmjow hanya terkekeh pelan, melihat aksi ketiga kawannya ini.

"Oh iya, tadi kamu pas istirahat pertama pergi kemana?" tanya Renji.

"Ke perpustakaan," jawab Grimmjow santai.

"Tumben." Reaksi yang mudah ditebak oleh Grimmjow. Wajah Ichigo dan Renji langsung memancarkan aura yang 'gak biasa.' –Lah, apa tuh maksudnya?—

"Iya, soalnya di kelas bosan. Jadi aku membaca buku di sana," Grimmjow mengambil buku matematikanya, karena sang guru sudah memasuki kelas.

"Tobat juga dia," bisik Renji kepada Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Grimmjow yang pendengarannya cukup tajam itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Renji langsung berpose 'peace.'

Akhirnya pelajaran matematika, yang katanya memang bikin otak kerja dua kali lipat itu, sudah dimulai. Kelihatannya hari ini Grimmjow akan mendapatkan kabar baik di saat istirahat kedua nanti.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review Reply:<p>

**BlackRed**, Huahaha, gue juga kok. Pas gue baca ulang, jadi ngakak sendiri. IchiRuki juga? Hmmm…. Sip deh, gue usahain. Lah, kok gara-gara gue? Wkwkwk. Okelah, terimakasih atas Reviewnya!

**MrsGoldenweek**, Hehe, moga-moga deh, doain ya! –GEPLAAK!—oh saia juga seneng kok sama UlquiHime, hahaha. Yah, tapi kelihatannya gak terlalu romantic ya, soalnya cuma dari sms, gak kenyataan. Iyap, tuh Orihime udah nanya semuanya lengkap ke Nel. Atau pertanyaannya masih ada yang kurang? Nanti saia bilangin ke Orihime, hahaha. Arigatou buat Reviewnya! ^^

**Minichae**, Wow, ganti penname ya? ^^ Haha, begitukah? Gak, kok, samasekali gak ada hubungannya sama si sendok (?). Oke, arigatou buat Reviewnya! ^^

**Resha**, Oke, sama-sama! Wah kalo ide itu, dapetnya dari mulut saia sendiri, saia coba ngucapin 'Ulquiorra' dengan cepet, sampe-sampe nongol deh tuh nama. (Jalan sesat). Iya, patut dikasihani. –Ditendang Grimm—

Oke, semuanya, Shizu ucapkan terimakasih yang banyak ya, karena sudah mau mengorbankan waktu, mata, dan segalanya untuk membaca fic ini. Dan semoga kalian mau me Review lagi ya, supaya Shizu buat ceritanya jadi semangat! Hohoho, okelah, sampai berjumpa lagi on next chapter!


	8. I Will Prove It

**~She is My Girlfriend~**

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>"Baik, anak-anak, jangan lupa pr nya dikerjakan di rumah."<p>

Murid yang kira-kira berjumlah 30 orang itu, menjawab 'iya' dengan serempak, walaupun masih ada yang menyahut dengan malas-malasan, karena diberikan pr matematika. Setelah sang guru matematika itu keluar, murid-murid langsung kembali mengobrol. Karena jika mengobrol di hadapannya, mungkin bisa dicerca habis-habisan.

"Eh, kamu ngerti enggak sama penjelasan barusan? Aku samasekali enggak," seru seorang cowok berambut merah yang diikat ke atas, sambil menatap teman sebangkunya yang dijawab dengan gelengan juga.

"Jadi gimana ngerjain pr nya, dong?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Udah, gak usah kerjain juga gak apa-apa," jawab teman sebangkunya dengan asal.

"Ngomongnya jangan santai begitu, kalo gak dikerjain kan bisa dimarahi abis-abisan, apalagi kamu juga tahu, guru matematika kita kan galak banget. Grimmjow pernah mengalaminya, kan?"

Cowok yang bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques itu segera menolehkan kepalanya saat teman berambut merahnya itu memanggil.

"Mengalami apa?" ia bertanya balik. Abarai Renji, alias si cowok berambut merah itu menepuk-nepuk buku matematika Grimmjow yang masih terbuka, dan kelihatannya daritadi tidak ia sentuh.

"Ini lho. Kamu pernah dimarahi abis-abisan sama Sensei, karena tidak pernah mengerjakan pr matematika, kan?"

"Hei, ralat kata-katamu itu, bukan 'tidak pernah mengerjakan', tapi 'sekali tidak mengerjakan'. Kalau tidak pernah, mana mungkin aku bisa ikut pelajaran matematika lagi," ucapnya tegas. Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Ulquiorra Cifer menatap Renji dengan tatapan, wah-pelajaran-berbahasanya-hancur-banget.

"Iya, iya!" Renji segera memotong dengan cepat. "Tapi kamu beneran pernah kena marahnya, kan? Gimana rasanya tuh?" tanya Renji sambil memandang Grimmjow dengan tatapan amat penasaran.

Cowok berambut biru spike itu berfikir, "hmm, enggak merasa apa-apa, kok. Biasa aja," jawabnya.

"Wah, dia sih udah biasa nyari ribut di sekolah. Jadi dimarahi sama Sensei ataupun Senior juga udah biasa. Kamu salah alamat, Renji," Ichigo menepuk pundak Renji. "Lagian kamu kenapa takut begitu, sih? Kamu kan sangar, punya tato di badan. Apa jangan-jangan itu cuma buat hiasan doang? Hahahaha," sambungnya.

Renji yang merasa tersindir—emang itu sindiran buat dia, kok—langsung mengerutkan alisnya. "Aih, bilang aja kau iri dengan tato keren ini," ucapnya pede.

"Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan, dong," ucap Ulquiorra. Dan Renji langsung pundung.

Grimmjow hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ketiga temannya ini. Dia tahu kalau Renji paling tidak bisa pelajaran matematika, tapi ia sengaja untuk tidak memberitahukan betapa menyeramkannya Sensei matematika yang pernah memarahinya dulu, karena sekali tidak mengerjakan pr yang diberikannya. Grimmjow ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Renji ketika dimarahi nanti. Wah, sungguh sahabat yang menjerumuskan temannya sendiri.

"Nanti minta ajarin Inoue aja. Dia kan pinter matematikanya," ucap Ichigo. "Tapi minta ijin ke pacarnya dulu, ya! Hahaha!" si cowok berambut orange itu tertawa.

"Eh udah, jangan ngobrol. Senseinya udah dateng," Grimmjow mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. Dan pelajaran baru pun dimulai lagi.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya. Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk menikmati istirahat kedua. Grimmjow segera berdiri dari kursinya, kelihatannya ingin menyendiri lagi di perpustakaan. Tapi ketiga temannya, berikut Orihime, segera menghalanginya.<p>

"Eh, ada berita bagus lho!" ucap Orihime dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Ngomonginnya jangan di sini. Di depan aja."

"Hei, ada apaan nih? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Grimmjow bingung serta kaget. Tentu saja kaget, tiba-tiba teman-temannya menghalanginya bagaikan tidak boleh keluar dari penjara.

"Kan Inoue sudah bilang, ada berita bagus buat kamu. Ayo kita bicarakan di luar," Ichigo menarik kerah seragam Grimmjow. Dan mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang cocok untuk membicarakan berita bagus ini.

"Nih, jadi begini. Ehem, ehem," Renji berdehem-dehem, layaknya orang yang lagi mau mendongeng.

"Cepetan! Durasi nih durasi!" sedangkan Ichigo seperti orang yang lagi mengiklankan info yang durasinya hanya 2 detik (?).

"Oke, jadi…, gimana kalau Inoue-san yang ngomong? Ehehe," Renji cengengesan, dan itu membuat teman-temannya serasa ingin menginjak-injak, menghancurkan, dan membom wajahnya.

Lalu tugas cerita bercerita diserahkan pada Orihime, karena hanya ia yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung dari mulut Nelliel. Gadis berambut hijau toska yang sekarang sedang menjalani hubungan yang 'aneh' dengan Grimmjow.

"Ehm Grimmjow-kun. Tadi ketika istirahat pertama, aku dan Nelliel-chan mengobrol, aku menanyakan semuanya. Dari tentang hubungannya denganmu, sampai ia menjauhimu seperti ini, dan…"

Mata aqua blue Grimmjow sedikit membulat kaget dengan ucapan Orihime barusan. Karena penasaran, ia mendesak Orihime untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mendapatkan seluruh jawabannya. Kau mau tahu?"

Tentu saja jika diiming-imingi seperti itu orang akan menjawab 'iya'. Tapi tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjow, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Kelihatannya hawanya terlalu dramatis untuk kali ini.

"Dia masih mencintaimu, Grimmjow-kun. Ia menjauhimu karena ia takut jika dirimu dilukai oleh Nnoitra-san. Jadi ia terpaksa berbuat dan bersikap seperti ini di depanmu, juga di depan laki-laki itu. Tak kusangka Nelliel-chan begitu baik pada cowok," jelas Orihime panjang lebar. Tidak, kelihatannya tidak panjang dan lebar jika penjelasan ini diceritakan langsung dari mulut Nelliel, pasti lebih.

"Grimmjow, kau tidak apa-apa?" karena daritadi keheningan yang menemani mereka, Renji dengan segenap jiwa dan raga dan kekuatan spiritualnya (?) bertanya dengan hati-hati kepada Grimmjow. Ia sekarang lebih takut daripada menonton film horror. (Lha? Apa hubunganya?)

Grimmjow hanya terkekeh pelan, "heh, kau memang benar Inoue-san, dia memang gadis yang terlalu baik. Tapi saking baiknya, ia malah terlalu membodohi dirinya sendiri. Aku bukan laki-laki lemah yang bahkan harus dilindungi oleh perempuan. Memalukan sekali," ucapnya.

"Bukannya kamu emang lemah, ya. Hehe," Renji kembali cengengesan. Dan sebelum nyawanya melayang di tangan Grimmjow, ia langsung berpose 'peace', sambil memasang tatapan, damai bro!

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kami harus menyampaikan semua yang barusan kau katakan kepada Nelliel? Renji, kamu bawa _tape recorder_, gak?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya.

"Bukan begitu, baka!" kata Ulquiorra masih dengan intonasi yang tenang, walaupun diakhiri dengan tanda seru (?). Eh itu mah tanda tanya ya. Back to story.

"Biar aku tunjukkan pada Nelliel, kalau aku bukan cowok lemah yang harus dilindungi olehnya."

"Oh, jadi kau mau mengadakan pertandingan gulat dengan Nnoitra? Dan yang menang akan mendapatkan Nelliel? Ide yang bagus!" Renji menepuk tangannya. Ichigo tentu langsung menjitak kepala nanas merahnya yang terang itu.

"Tidak, aku akan berbicara dengannya pulang sekolah hari ini. Dan kalau bisa, aku akan mencoba berbicara di depan Nnoitra," ucap Grimmjow mantap. Tidak terlihat secercah rasa takut di matanya sedikitpun.

"Waduh, kamu masih muda, Grimmjow. Kamu juga belum menikah, masa depan masih panjang tau. Kejarlah cita-citamu setinggi langit-langit kamar, jangan malah nekat cari mati kayak begini," Renji malah berceramah. Sekarang giliran Ulquiorra yang menendang _precious spot_ milik Renji. Dan cowok berambut merah itu langsung guling-guling di lantai dengan busa di mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin kan Grimmjow-kun bakal mati sama Nnoitra-san? Grimmjow-kun kan kuat," kata Orihime dengan wajah polos seperti Ichigo tadi.

"Ya ampun Inoue. Kalau Grimmjow lemah juga, daritadi kita udah buatin kuburan buat dia kali. Percaya deh, Grimmjow itu kuat. Kertas aja bisa dirobek sama dia," sekarang giliran Ichigo yang penyakit ngawurtitisnya kumat. Grimmjow berfikir, kenapa ia bisa ditempatkan disekitar orang-orang yang gobloknya masih dipelihara?

"Kamu ini membela teman apa menjatuhkannya, sih?" tanya Ulquiorra. Ichigo menjawab, "tidak keduanya."

Dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Orihime. Karena Author juga gak pernah ngeliat Orihime ketawa bahak-bahak kayak bapak-bapak yang lagi mandi di bak pake bakiak. (Waduh! Apa-apaan nih kalimat gaje?)

"Eh, kok Rukia gak ada, ya? Tumben," Ichigo celingak-celinguk mencari sosok cewek mungil berambut hitam sepundak.

"Cie, cie," Renji—yang udah sembuh dari cedera selangkangan—berbisik-bisik ria di dekat Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Tapi kayaknya gak ngepek.

"Ah Kuchiki-san tadi sedang ke kantin. Memangnya kenapa, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yah jawabannya cuma satu lah!" sergap Renji, "aku rindu setengah mati, kepadamuuu~" ia malah bernyanyi gak jelas sekarang. (Lho, kok lagu Indo nyasar ke sini? Mungkin waktu mau mesen tiket pulang, udah keburu abis kali, ya, tiketnya)

"Nyanyi jangan di sini," Ulquiorra menonjok wajah Renji. "Di depan Arisawa, sana!" usirnya, kayak lagi ngusir induk ayam beserta anak-anaknya yang tidak berdosa.

"Ya, ya!" ucap Ichigo malas. "Terserah katamu, Renji. Ya sudah aku mau ke kantin. Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Kalau kamu mau ngerampok bank, dan semua dosanya ditanggung sendirian sama kamu. Aku ikut." Entah kenapa daritadi Renji terus mencoba melucu. Walaupun leluconnya emang garing banget. Tapi itu cukup untuk menghapus kebosanan dan kejenuhan selama belajar 3 jam penuh tadi.

Ichigo hanya berdecak kesal. Grimmjow tertawa. Ulquiorra dan Orihime diam bagaikan patung pancoran (?), dan Author lagi ngetik. (Yang satu ini gak penting)

Akhirnya sisa waktu istirahat yang masih ada, dipakai untuk ke kantin. Ichigo ngeloyor pergi mencari Rukia. Ulquiorra dan Orihime menikmati makanannya. Renji entah kemana. Dan Grimmjow sendirian di tengah-tengah lautan manusia ini. Ralat, siswa siswi.

"Waduh, yang lain pada kemana? Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian di sini?" Sekarang Grimmjow kebingungan, kayak anak ilang di tengah jalan.

"Ah udah deh, balik aja ke kelas. Entar pasti pada kesitu juga," Grimmjow yang terpaksa harus berdesak-desakkan dengan para murid, berjalan menuju kelas. Ia melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok kelasnya, ternyata bel masuk masih 3 menit lagi. Terpaksa ia menunggu duduk manis di luar. Karena saat istirahat, murid-murid tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas.

'Memang benar, ya, apa yang dikatakan Inoue-san? Aku masih tidak percaya.' Grimmjow mendongak ke atas. 'Yah, tapi, aku cukup berterimakasih pada mereka, haha. Aku juga harus mencari cara agar bisa berbicara dengan Nelliel, pada _timing_ yang tepat,' batinnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Grimmjow jadi terbiasa dengan masalahnya. Malah ia terlihat lebih tenang daripada hari-hari kemarin, apakah memang ia sudah memantapkan hatinya?

Saat empat teman Grimmjow—Orihime, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Renji—muncul dari Negeri Antah Berantah (?) bel masuk pun langsung berbunyi. Oh, mereka pembawa keberuntungan sekali, pikir Grimmjow.

"Oy, tadi saat kami berjalan ke koperasi, kami melihat Nelliel dan Nnoitra di pintu perpustakaan. Kelihatannya obrolan mereka asyik sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya dunia itu hanya dimiliki mereka berdua saja," ucap Renji sambil menepuk bahu Grimmjow dari belakang.

"Sst! Jangan memanas-manaskannya seperti itu, dong, kau kan sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya," bisik Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow yang sedikit mendengar bisikan Ulquiorra tadi, segera menyahut, "terimakasih Renji, sudah mau memberitahu kebenarannya padaku. Ulqui-chan, tidak kusangka kamu suka berbohong, ya! Kukuku~" ejek Grimmjow, ia menyebarkan aura-aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Tapi (lagi-lagi) Ulquiorra tetap tidak bergeming.

"Wah, baru kali ini kulihat Ulquiorra berbohong. Ckck, apa reaksi Inoue ya, nanti?" Ichigo membayang-bayangkannya.

Karena sudah dipuji, Renji jadi merasa pede. Ia tertawa-tawa, layaknya orang gila yang baru mendapatkan _award_, karena sudah mengubek-ubek air comberan dari jam 2 pagi.

"Aku hebat kan? Jadi orang tuh harus jujur, dong. Terutama sama sahabat, ya gak?" Renji merangkul Grimmjow. Tapi cowok berambut biru itu segera menepisnya, takut disangka homoan.

"Iya deh, yang sombong mah beda, deh!" sindir Ichigo.

"Beda itu baik," tapi Renji membalikkan kata-kata itu menjadi hal yang positif. Baginya.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra meninggalkan dua bocah itu. Dan pelajaran kembali dimulai. Tetapi selama pelajaran, otak Grimmjow malah menerawang jauh entah ke mana. Kelihatannya ia memikirkan rencana untuk berbicara pada Nelliel nanti. Tapi bagaimana?

Jika di 'cie cie in' masih enggak masalah buatnya. Tapi yang jadi permasalahannya ini, apakah ia dan Nelliel bisa bertemu?

"Grimmjow. Coba kerjakan di depan, soal halaman 177 ini, nomor 55," tiba-tiba sang Sensei memanggil Grimmjow. Karena daritadi tidak memperhatikan, jelas Grimmjow tidak mengerti.

Lalu dengan langkah pelan dan pasti, Grimmjow maju ke arah papan tulis putih yang tertempel di dinding. Ia membaca soalnya dengan perlahan, mengambil spidol bewarna hitam. Dan mulai menuliskan jawaban yang ia tahu dari soal itu. Untungnya bukan pelajaran matematika, jadi tidak perlu berfikir sampai botak sariawan. Hanya tinggal memakai logika dan pendapat saja.

Setelah selesai, Grimmjow mengembalikkan spidol hitam itu ke meja, dan kembali duduk. Sensei membaca jawaban Grimmjow yang tertulis di papan itu.

"Eh, jawabannya bener kan kayak gitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu kan hanya menurut opini masing-masing. Sedangkan opiniku berbeda dengan milikmu. Jadi tidak akan mungkin di salahkan," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Hmm," Sensei menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kayak orang sakaw. "Coba sekarang, Tatsuki. Tuliskan jawabanmu juga di depan."

Orihime yang memang sudah sahabat dekat Tatsuki, tentu saja khawatir akannya, kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi jangan meragukannya, Tatsuki juga lumayan jago di bidang pelajaran, bukan hanya di bidang karate.

Dengan sergap dan cepat—berbeda dengan Grimmjow tadi—ia menuliskan jawabannya, bahkan kelihatannya jawabannya pun sudah di luar kepala. Dan tidak ia pikir-pikir dahulu. Seluruh murid cukup takjub dengan kecepatan menulis Tatsuki, termasuk Renji.

"Yosh, selesai Sensei."

"Baiklah, kamu boleh duduk."

'Ah, sial. Bagianku tidak dikasih ijin duduk tadi,' batin Grimmjow.

Dalam keheningan, Sensei memeriksa jawaban keduanya. Murid-murid pun ikutan tenang, sampai-sampai ada yang ingin buang angin masih ditahan—waduh kasian—dan tentu saja tinggal memihak jawaban siapa yang paling bagus.

"Yak, jawaban Tatsuki lebih kompleks," sang Sensei memutuskan pemenangnya (?). Orihime langsung ikut berbahagia karena temannya sudah mendapat pujian dari Sensei. Dan tentu saja Grimmjow sedikit kesal, ehm maksudnya iri. Karena tidak bisa menang. Bahkan dari perempuan.

"Itu sih, daritadi kamu gak perhatiin. Jadinya kalah deh," ucap Ichigo sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Memangnya kau kira ini pertandingan sepak bola? Ini kan hanya menyatakan opini saja," jawab Grimmjow enteng. Walaupun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya.

"Opini sih opini, tapi diperhatikan juga dong, tulisannya," Ulquiorra menunjuk ke jawaban Grimmjow. "Tulisan kamu tuh kecil miring-miring begitu, pantesan tadi Sensei juga kayak orang sakaw baca tulisan kamu."

Grimmjow baru sadar, dari dulu ia memang lemah menulis di papan. Karena pulpen berbeda dengan spidol, begitu juga buku berbeda dengan papan. Jadi ia masih belum terbiasa. Ia langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah, tapi sudah berkembang kok. Waktu itu tulisanmu miring-miring kecil, sekarang udah kecil miring-miring, kok," Ichigo mencoba menghibur Grimmjow.

"Sial, sama aja, baka!"

"Kata-katanya beda!"

Sedari tadi Renji tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tumben, padahal dari jam istirahat tadi, ia sangat bawel sekali.

"Renji? Kamu kenapa? Kayak orang kesurupan begitu," Ichigo melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Renji.

"Kelihatannya ia terpesona oleh Arisawa Tatsuki. Daritadi pandangan matanya mengarah ke sana terus," ucap Ulquiorra.

Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan melihat ke mana arah pandangan Renji. "Wah, kamu benar Ulquiorra. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau ia mempunyai hidung yang berlubang dua."

Renji langsung kaget ketika dibicarakan seperti itu, dan refleks langsung memegang hidungnya.

"Huahahaha, kena tipu. Renji kena tipu!" Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Renji langsung merah padam, kayak tomat yang dimasak di kompor dengan api yang besar. Mungkin ia kira, Ichigo berbicara kalau hidungnya ada dua.

Grimmjow yang melihat tingkah 'gila' sahabat jeruknya itu langsung menahan tawa juga. Ulquiorra langsung menepuk bahu Renji, yang penuh dengan makna 'sabar ya'.

"Oh iya, Grimmjow. Mudah-mudahan nanti pulang sekolah kamu bisa bertemu sama Nelliel ya," Renji mendoakan. "Tenang aja, kita juga akan bantu sebisanya. Kalau soal berkelahi, aku gak ikutan ya. Soalnya aku gak mau di marahin sama Sensei kalau sampai ketahuan berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah."

Grimmjow masih menahan tawanya. Bukan, bukan karena wajah Renji yang semerah tomat dimasak sama api yang besar tadi, tapi tingkah teman-temannya yang amat baik kepadanya. Jadi ia ingin tertawa bahagia—bukan tertawa ngejek—sayangnya harus ditahan karena masih ada Sensei di kelas.

Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya dari Renji, ke arah Ichigo dan Ulquiorra. Mereka juga terlihat niat membantu Grimmjow, tidak dengan terpaksa. Padahal Grimmjow tidak minta bantuan mereka.

"Baiklah, arigatou, teman-teman," ucap Grimmjow pelan, sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang walaupun hanya sementara.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

First from **MrsGoldenweek**, iya akhirnya berhasil di update juga setelah sekian lama T.T (terharu) Iya, itu udah bilang kok kalo si Nel cinta sama Grimm, hihi. Oke, makasih reviewnya yaa! ^^

Kedua dari **BlackRed**, halo juga! Hooh, itu ade gue minjem computer gak kira-kira. Pas gue lagi ada waktu buat ngetik, dia minjem. Pas lagi ada ulangan, komputer nganggur. Jadi serba salah T.T Oh 3 perjaka maksud lo Ichi Ren dan Ulqui? Hahaha, begitulah. Oke thanks reviewnya nyoo~

Terakhir dari **Resha**, hehe, saia gak kegigit kok. Tapi untungnya dengan cara—sesat—itu, kita menemukan julukan lain Ulquiorra selain kalong, yaitu ukiran! *jeng jeng* (gak ada yang peduli) Jangan pundung dong, ini ficnya udah di update (gak ada yang nanya) semoga puas yak! Arigatou buat reviewnya! ^^

Ya, akhirnya Shizu diberikan ijin untuk mengetik dan mempublishkan cerita ini. Mungkin karena udah lama gak nulis cerita, kelihatannya jadi menurun ya. Chapter kali ini gak terlalu bagus T.T GrimmNel nya belum ketemu (emang sengaja dibuat begitu).

Yah, tetapi semoga Readers masih puas deh. Dan tolong tinggalkan Review Anda, sehingga Shizu bisa semangat lagi buat cerita. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih, dan Sampai Jumpa!


	9. And Now She's Mine

**~She is My Girlfriend~**

**~Romance, Friendship, Humor (mungkin)~**

**~Disclaimer: Tite Kubo~**

**~This fic: mine~**

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang panas pun menghujani kota Karakura. Murid-murid di KHS sudah pulang, mereka dengan langkah cepat ingin segera sampai di rumah masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, masih ada beberapa murid yang masih di sekolah, entah mereka ingin mengerjakan pr, atau membaca buku di perpustakaan, dan sebagainya. Termasuk empat cowok dan satu cewek dari kelas yang sama ini. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki hubungan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dengan Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Sekarang mereka berada di koridor perpustakaan. Mereka berharap bisa menemukan Nelliel di sana, karena Grimmjow, yang sudah cukup dekat dengan Nelliel, merasa pasti ia akan ada di sana, di perpustakaan.<p>

"Sudah sepi lagi, padahal baru beberapa menit tadi bel berbunyi," kata Abarai Renji. Ia memperhatikan ruangan perpustakaan dari luar. Hanya terlihat rak-rak buku yang saling berjejeran dengan rapi.

"Kita cek dulu saja ke dalam," Kurosaki Ichigo mengusulkan. Ia lalu berjalan duluan dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan diikuti keempat teman lainnya. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Grimmjow langsung sedikit menunduk, ia berharap bisa menemukan Nelliel di sana, menghampirinya, dan mengatakan semuanya kepada gadis itu.

"Sudah lah, bagaimana jika kita mencarinya di luar? Tidak mungkin jika Nelliel terus-terusan berada di sini," ajak Ulquiorra, yang lain pun setuju. Lalu mereka keluar bersama-sama dari perpustakaan, menuju pintu untuk keluar dari sekolah.

Masih ada beberapa murid di sana, bercanda tawa, bersenda gurau. Grimmjow memperhatikan setiap murid itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba Orihime berseru.

"Itu Nelliel-chan, kan?" ia menunjuk salah satu perempuan yang sedang berdiri menyandar di salah satu pohon yang rimbun. Mungkin sedang menekuri ponselnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Grimmjow memicingkan matanya, agar ia bisa melihat sedikit jelas apakah gadis itu benar-benar Nelliel apa bukan. Seperti dikomando, ia langsung berjalan. Teman-temannya memanggil namanya, kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ia sedang sendiri, jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk berbicara," kata Grimmjow.

Teman-temannya hanya saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Sebenarnya dalam hati Grimmjow sangat berdebar-debar untuk berbicara dengan Nelliel, tapi ia harus melakukannya jika ingin hubungan mereka berdua membaik, dan tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Nelliel," panggil Grimmjow pelan. Desiran angin sepoi-sepoi hampir menutupi suara berat Grimmjow, tapi untungnya gadis itu mendengar saat namanya dipanggil.

Ia lalu menoleh dengan pelan, ponsel bewarna hitam masih digenggam di kedua tangannya. Teman-teman Grimmjow masih diam di tempat, beberapa meter jauh darinya.

"Grimmjow?" gadis itu akhirnya bersuara. Suaranya bahkan lebih lembut dari sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Entah karena dicampur oleh desiran angin, atau memang telinga Grimmjow yang mengakuinya. Grimmjow diam sesaat karena merasa hanyut dalam kedua pasang mata hazel itu, tapi ia segera menyadarkan dirinya kembali.

"Begini," ia memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit gugup. "Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi jauh denganku. Entah aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, lalu Inoue-san bercerita padaku, kalau kau menjauhiku hanya karena aku takut terluka jika ketahuan oleh Nnoitra. Kenapa kau sampai berpikir sejauh itu?" tanya Grimmjow. Ia menatap Nelliel.

Gadis itu lalu membisu sementara. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun saat Grimmjow selesai berbicara. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Matanya dialihkan ke kanan. Berusaha memproses kata-kata menjadi kalimat dalam otaknya.

"Bukankah ada banyak cara yang bisa kau gunakan dari pada menggunakan cara seperti ini? Aku khawatir saat tiba-tiba kau menjadi dingin setiap kali bertemu denganku, aku juga selalu takut saat tiba-tiba kau menjauh setiap kukejar."

"Sudah kubilang, aku takut jika harus melihatmu dimarahi oleh Nnoitra lagi, aku takut saat melihatmu babak belur oleh tangan-tangannya yang kejam, aku tidak mau seperti itu," Nelliel semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Grimmjow diam. Teman-temannya pun diam. Hanya suara canda tawa murid-murid yang masih terdengar.

"Aku bukan laki-laki lemah yang harus kau khawatirkan, Nelliel. Aku tahu perbuatanmu baik, kau berusaha menjauhkan Nnoitra denganku, kau berusaha menjaga agar Nnoitra tidak melukaiku. Tetapi aku tidak suka cara seperti ini. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba, membuatku frustasi karenanya. Jika tidak ingin membuatku dicelakai oleh Nnoitra, kau cukup mengatakannya kepadaku, kau hanya tinggal berbicara denganku. Mengerti, kan?" Grimmjow memegang kedua lengan Nelliel.

Gadis itu merapatkan kedua bibirnya. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku Grimmjow, mungkin semua ini memang salahku. Aku terlalu—"

"Sudah tidak usah diperpanjang," Grimmjow segera memotongnya. Ia memegang dagu Nelliel, mencoba agar wajahnya ditatap oleh mata Nelliel. Ingin membuktikan bahwa Grimmjow juga sangat mencintai Nelliel. Tidak ada kebohongan apa pun yang tersirat di matanya.

"Hei, kenapa cewek kita gak pernah sedramatis itu, ya? Aku jadi iri," Renji menyenggol lengan Ichigo yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Tatsuki itu kan gadis yang tomboy, mana mungkin dia bisa sedramatis atau pun sebaik Nelliel," Ichigo memajukan dagunya ke samping kanan.

"Begitu juga dengan Rukia," Renji membalas.

Ulquiorra masih diam dalam tenang. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia bersyukur, Orihime miliknya itu sangat dramatis dan baik. Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkannya, bukan?

"Haah, akhirnya _happy ending_, deh," Renji menghela nafas. Membayangkan dirinya juga bisa seperti itu dengan Tatsuki. Ichigo hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat Renji bernostalgia. Ichigo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Ia tersenyum hangat, ikut bahagia melihat keduanya sudah berbaikan. Ichigo lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ichigo?" Nelliel tampak terkejut. Ternyata obrolan mereka berdua disaksikan oleh empat orang itu. Grimmjow awalnya senang temannya masih ada di sana, tetapi lama kelamaan rasa senangnya itu berubah menjadi rasa malu. Kenapa? Lihat saja tatapan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya itu.

Renji tampak senyum-senyum seakan mengejek. Ichigo pun begitu. Tapi tidak dengan Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Orihime lebih terkesan senyum bahagia daripada Ulquiorra yang selalu datar.

"Apa sih?" Grimmjow langsung merasa risih. Ia memberikan tatapan yang tak kalah menyebalkan dari mereka. Lalu dua cowok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagaimana tadi? Kau bisa melihat raut wajah Grimmjow saat Nelliel masih menjauhinya, kan?" Ichigo bertanya pada Renji yang masih menepuk-nepuk lututnya dengan keras.

"Tentu! Wajahnya berubah dari kakek sihir madesu menjadi pangeran berambut biru!" ia melanjutkan tawa kencangnya. Tak heran jika dua cowok itu tertawa keras-keras, karena perubahan drastis dari raut wajah Grimmjow. Awalnya ia merasa sangat khawatir sekali, tetapi sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan gadis itu kembali ke tangannya.

"Sialan kalian berdua," Grimmjow langsung memberi deathglare pada temannya. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Sudah sudah," Nelliel dan Orihime mencoba melerai amarah Grimmjow, juga menghentikan tertawaan Ichigo dan Renji. Ulquiorra hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru tempat. Murid-murid masih saling bercanda, pohon-pohon rimbun saling menggoyangkan daunnya, mobil dan motor di jalan raya masih saling berlalu lalang. Tapi ia menangkap seseorang dengan badan tinggi sedang berjalan dengan gerombolannya.

Itu Nnoitra Jiruga. Mereka tampak sedang mengobrol, kata-kata kasar terkadang keluar di sela-sela kalimatnya. Seragam mereka yang selalu berantakan layaknya anak-anak berandalan. Suara mereka yang menggelegar cukup membuat Grimmjow dan yang lainnya menengok dengan mata membulat kaget.

"Hei, hei, rupanya ada yang sedang bersenang-senang di sini," ia mengeluarkan nada sarkastis. Menyenggol lengan anak-anak buahnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Grimmjow dan teman-temannya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun, melainkan hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dengan tatapan tajam, seolah-olah sedang mencoba untuk membaca apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang.

"Oh, iya, Nelliel, bisakah kau jelaskan semua yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita waktu itu, kan?" tanya Nnoitra dengan senyum menyeringainya seperti biasa. Nelliel hanya bisa diam, tetapi pandangan matanya mengatakan kalau ia ketakutan sekarang, walaupun ada Grimmjow dan teman satu gengnya di sini, ia masih merasa tidak nyaman.

"Perjanjian apa?" Grimmjow angkat bicara. Ia mencoba menebak-nebak apa 'perjanjian' yang dimaksudkan oleh orang ini.

Senyum di wajah Nnoitra semakin melebar, sehingga menampakkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. "Heh, orang bodoh sepertimu tidak perlu tahu, kan?"

"Oh, lalu, coba pertimbangkan konsekuensinya jika kau melanggar janji itu."

"Maaf, Nnoitra," Nelliel mencoba menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut hijau toskanya yang selalu berkibar di dekat wajahnya karena tertiup angin, "aku ambil kembali janji itu. Terserah kau ingin mengatakan apa, yang pasti, aku tidak akan menjauhi siapa-siapa lagi sekarang."

Nnoitra serta anak buahnya merasa tertegun kaget, tidak menyangka Nelliel berani melawan mereka. Padahal selama ini yang Nnoitra tahu itu, Nelliel gadis yang lemah, dan mungkin bisa dijahili, atau apa.

"Dan, tidak ada perkelahian lagi, tidak ada adu hantam fisik lagi, oke? Aku tidak mau kalian semua terluka hanya gara-gara AKU. Untuk apa memangnya memperebutkan seorang gadis yang sudah biasa dipanggil 'kutu buku'? Atau seorang gadis yang biasa menyendiri di perpustakaan hanya supaya bisa terhindar dari kalang kabut di luar kelas. Tidakkah kalian berpikir kalau ini sangat kenakak-kanakkan?" Nelliel berbicara panjang lebar.

"Iya, dia benar. Nelliel benar," Ichigo mengiyakan. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik. Kelihatannya ini memang sudah diluar batas untuk anak-anak SMA seperti kita."

Nnoitra dan Grimmjow tampak diam, saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, memperebutkan seorang gadis mungkin tidak seburuk yang mereka kira, tapi amat sangat merepotkan bagi gadis yang diperebutkannya itu. Akhirnya walaupun dengan tampang terpaksa, Nnoitra pun meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Saat ia melewati Grimmjow, mata Nnoitra memandang dengan sinis dari atas bahunya, dan berlalu pergi dengan anak-anak buahnya.

"Begitu saja?" tanya Renji, "kelihatannya mereka tidak mau diomongkan secara baik-baik, Ichigo."

"Yah, namanya juga anak berandalan. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara baik-baik dengan mereka."

"Bilang saja kau takut," ejek Renji.

"Jadi sebenarnya," Grimmjow menaruh satu jari di dagunya, "perjanjian apa yang kalian buat? Boleh aku mengetahuinya?"

"Iya, jadi, semenjak aku menjauhimu, aku… aku mengatakan pada Nnoitra kalau aku sudah menjauhi Grimmjow, dan tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengannya. Lalu ia membuat perjanjian, dengan mengatakan 'kalau kau mendekati ia lagi, kupastikan ia tidak akan selamat. Berjanjilah kau hanya boleh berbicara padaku seorang. Tidak boleh dengan laki-laki lain, terutama bocah berambut biru itu'. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan sekarang aku sudah melanggar janjinya, karena aku mencintaimu, Grimmjow," cerita singkat Nelliel berhasil membuat empat cowok itu bengong terbengong-bengong. (?)

"Yah, ini aneh sekali," ujar Renji. "Kelihatannya Nnoitra terlalu sering menonton film drama, atau semacamnya. Karena kejadian ini memang sangat mencerminkannya."

Nelliel tertawa kecil. Grimmjow diam, tampak berpikir serius. Lalu tiba-tiba senyum di mulutnya kian melebar.

"Kelihatannya yang dikatakan olehmu memang benar, Renji. _Happy ending_ untuk kita semua," kata Ichigo.

"Hah! Apa kubilang, prediksi Tuan Abarai Renji itu tidak pernah salah!"

"Ya, karena kupikir kau juga sering menonton film-film drama, karena pasti selalu berakhir bahagia, prediksi-film-drama-mu memang berhasil, Renji," Ichigo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, begitu juga dengan Grimmjow dan Nelliel. Bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra? Ia ternyata sedang asyik menonton film drama dari ponselnya. (?)

Renji kemudian tampak malu, terlihat rona merah di pipinya, lalu berkata, "hei, jangan keras-keras dong ngomongnya, entar kedengaran sama yang lain kan malu."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di Karakura High School.<p>

BRUUK.

"Hei!"

"Ups, maaf Tuan Nnoitra Yang Sudah Turun Pangkat, aku tidak SENGAJA menyenggolmu, sehingga bokongmu harus berciuman dengan lantai," Renji menyunggingkan senyum jahil, lalu tertawa-tawa dengan ketiga temannya. Nnoitra langsung memicingkan matanya, sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Sialan, mereka semakin sok jago sekarang."

Lalu 'four musketeers' itu tiba di depan kelas, dan tidak diduga-duga, mereka langsung disambut meriah oleh murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

"Yah, kelihatannya mereka melihat aksi kita kemarin. Dan langsung menyebarkannya ke seluruh kelas," kata Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksudmu 'aksi kita kemarin'? Kita hampir tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena hanya tatapan tajam antara Grimmjow dan Nnoitra, lalu sedikit pembicaraan dari Nelliel, semua selesai."

"Iya, lalu, setelah itu kita mendapat sambutan meriah ini karena berhasil menutup mulut Nnoitra anak berandalan itu," Renji tampak senang, karena menjadi terkenal di angkatannya.

"Bodoh, seharusnya yang mendapat sambutan meriah ini bukan kita, tetapi Grimmjow. Ngomong-ngomong, mana anak itu?" Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan, melihat sekeliling, tetapi Grimmjow sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia menghilang dengan cepatnya bagaikan debu yang disapu oleh angin.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Yang itu lebih bagus."

"Oh! Kau—"

"Ssst! Tidak boleh berisik di perpustakaan! Tidakkah kalian melihat?" sang pustakawan menunjuk tulisan 'KEEP QUIET' yang terpampang di dinding perpustakaan. Dua murid cowok itu lalu hanya bisa tersenyam-senyum, lalu pergi dengan beberapa buku di kedua tangannya.

"Sialan, gara-gara kau berisik, kita jadi dimarahi ibu-ibu gendut itu!"

"Oh yah? Kau duluan yang mulai, aku pilih buku ini, kau bilang yang tadi lebih bagus. Aku pilih buku itu, kau bilang yang tadi lebih bagus, bagaimana aku tidak stress jika kau berbicara seperti itu!"

Cowok itu menguap lebar, "sudah tahu aku ini laki-laki yang plin-plan. Lain kali ajaklah temanmu yang lain untuk memilih bukunya. Kalau kau ingin stress, ajaklah aku."

Cowok yang satunya hanya bisa menggeram.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow dan Nelliel lewat di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Hei yo! Grimmjow!" cowok itu merangkul Grimmjow, seperti sok kenal dengannya.

"Keigo? Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang meminjam buku dari perpustakaan. Kami harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok."

"Kalian belum selesai mengerjakannya?"

"Ya, belum… maksudku, tidak. Ya, sebenarnya kami baru membuatnya setengah, dan kami membutuhkan bantuan, dari… buku," Keigo menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap.

"Mungkin Grimmjow bisa membantu," kata Nelliel yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau berbicara apa, Nel? Aku mengerjakan ini saja membutuhkan waktu seharian, kau tahu. Dan tugas ini memang membuatku gila."

"Tidak seharian kurasa, bukankah dibantu oleh Ichigo, Renji-san, dan Ulquiorra?"

"Hohoho," Keigo tertawa penuh arti. Ia lalu mendekati Grimmjow, dan menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya. "Jadi, kalian sudah, ehem, ehem," ia tersenyum jahil, Mizuiro mengabaikannya dengan menempelkan _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Nelliel menatap dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu 'ehem, ehem'? Berbicara lah dengan jelas."

"Iya, maksudku, pacaran."

Setelah mendengar kata 'pacaran' dari Keigo, Grimmjow tiba-tiba merangkul Nelliel di lengannya.

"Iya, dia adalah pacarku sekarang," ucap Grimmjow pede.

Keigo langsung bengong. "Whoa, selama ini kan Nelliel tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki, dan kau, sudah berhasil, bahkan sampai menjadikannya kekasihmu! Pasti butuh perjuangan yang berat."

"Jika yang kau maksud perjuangan berat itu adalah 'berkelahi', maka iya."

"Kau hebat, pasti cukup sulit melawan Nnoitra Jiruga itu."

"Tidak, tentu saja dengan bantuan teman-temanku. Kalau mereka tidak ada, aku pasti sudah masuk rumah sakit sekarang."

Keigo mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, ia lalu berjalan kembali dengan Mizuiro. Grimmjow dan Nelliel tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Jadi, menurutmu, aku adalah gadis yang spesial?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah," Nelliel mengangkat bahu. "Banyak murid di sini tahu kalau Nnoitra menyukaiku, dan karena itu tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatiku, karena takut dihajar olehnya. Jadi, itu membuatku merasa kalau aku gadis yang spesial, seperti semacam dilindungi oleh bodyguard, dan tidak boleh dimiliki oleh siapa-siapa."

"Oh, ya," Grimmjow menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja, dan bagiku kau akan selalu spesial, Nel."

Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

* * *

><p>"Hei, hei, yang ini apa jawabannya?"<p>

"Aku—"

CTAAK!

"Tidak boleh bertanya! Hei, kau! Jika sekali lagi mencoba untuk mencontek, kedua tanganmu akan putus oleh ini!"

Nnoitra Jiruga langsung pucat pasi. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi ke buku di depannya sekarang. Ichigo dan Renji—layaknya senior yang sedang mengerjai adik-adik kelasnya—sedang menjaga Nnoitra, dan seluruh anak buahnya di dalam kelas mereka. Ulquiorra memperhatikan dari luar bersama dengan Orihime, sementara Rukia dan Tatsuki duduk di kursi sambil melahap ice cream. Sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang, tapi kelihatannya ada pelajaran tambahan untuk Nnoitra. Yaitu, mengerjakan semua pr anak-anak kelas 2-B. Ichigo memukul-mukul ikat pinggang ke atas meja guru, sementara Renji tersenyum menyeringai, berharap ia bisa mendapatkan satu korban untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Grimmjow datang dengan Nelliel.

"Ichigo dan Renji mempunyai ide cemerlang, atau lebih tepatnya ide sesat. Mereka menyuruh Nnoitra dan semua anak buahnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di kelas kita," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Memang itu diperbolehkan?" tanya Grimmjow, takut kalau ada guru lewat, nanti malah di keluarin dari sekolah karena melakukan kekerasan terhadap murid.

"Tidak tahu, mereka berbuat semaunya."

Nelliel kemudian menengok ke dalam, suasana seperti saat sedang ujian akhir. Murid-murid kelabakan, guru pengawas hanya tersenyum-senyum, dan mungkin bisa saja ada korban bergelimpangan akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Renji dengan ikat pinggang itu.

"Hei, sudah selesai belum? Ichigo, Renji!" panggil Grimmjow, dan sontak seluruh murid yang ada di situ menengok ke arahnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Ayo, cepetan! Kalau udah selesai, nanti ditaruh di atas meja ini, ya! Kita mau pulang dulu," Ichigo mendorong punggung Renji. Tapi tiba-tiba cemoohan datang dari mereka semua.

"JANGAN BERISIK! CEPETAN KERJAIN, KALAU UDAH SELESAI, KALIAN JUGA BOLEH PULANG!" Renji membanting ikat pinggang ke lantai, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Murid-murid langsung diam membeku.

"Nah, bagus! Ayo!"

Setelah keluar, Rukia dan Tatsuki berkata, "bagaimana? Kalian sudah sukses menjadi anggota OSIS untuk tahun ini?"

Ichigo, Renji, dan Grimmjow tertawa. Lalu mereka berempat, dengan kekasihnya masing-masing, pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang bahagia.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p>Review reply:<p>

Pertama dari **BlackRed**, iyo, ini udah diupdate. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Kedua dari **Resha**, hehe, maaf semaaf-maafnya, ya. Di sini sama sekali gak ada duel, cuma gitu aja, dan akhirnya mereka bisa memperbudak (?) Nnoitra. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Terakhir dari **Mrsgoldenweek gak log in, **huwaa, maafkan Shizu, di sini gak ada datenya T.T. Iya ini udah ada GrimmNelnya, tapi kelihatannya gak memuaskan, ya. Makasih Reviewnya! ^^

Ya, akhirnya Shizu update juga nih fic. Tadinya HAMPIR mau di Discontinue, tapi sayang juga sih, soalnya udah jauh begini. Dan kerasa gak kalo alurnya jadi cepet? Iya, nih, soalnya Shizu udah gak punya ide lagi gimana ngebuat Grimmjow dan Nnoitra berantem. Huhuhuhu, maafkan Shizu ya T.T. Ceritanya jadi gaje dan ancur banget. Shizu yakin kalian semua kecewa sama fic ini, yah tapi mau gimana lagi, saia pengen cepet-cepet beresin, soalnya kalo kelamaan nunggak juga gak enak, kan.

Okelah, mungkin permintaan maaf juga gak bakal cukup, hiks, hiks. Jadi mohon Reviewnya aja, ya. Kritik, pujian, semuanya juga diterima. Asal gak FLAME, oke? Saia pengennya kritik yang membangun aja, bukan malah yang menjatuhkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir cerita ini. Have a nice Review, and Saiyonara!


End file.
